Blood Play
by karencullen2007
Summary: He watches and waits. He must have her, at whatever the cost. Alone too long, a dark man decides to create his very own fallen angel. When one of Isabella's classmates disappears, suspicion falls on Edward. Will he be able to prove his innocence in time, or will his dark past be his undoing? Normal pairings all human.
1. Isabella and Edward meet

**Title: Blood Play**

**Author Name: KarenCullen2007**

**Prompts used: Group C pic 1, Group B pic 1**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Beta(s): Emily Babcock**

**Word Count:12,472**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Just this plot.**

**Chapter One: Isabella and Edward meet**

As I sat in the living room recliner watching TV, I heard the sound of car doors shutting. Looking out the window, I saw my neighbor, Charlie Swan, getting some luggage out of the trunk of his cruiser. I knew Charlie's daughter was coming to live with him for the rest of her senior year. Her name was Isabella, though I'd been told she prefers Bella. She had been living with her mother; I wonder what happened to bring Charlie's little girl back home.

Damn! From my vantage point, it was immediately clear that this was no little girl; this was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. I felt myself getting hard just looking at her through the window. Her hair was long and brown and cascaded down past her shoulders. She looked pale and had perfect, pink pouty lips. What I would give to turn that pale skin a beautiful shade of pink; to mark her as my own. FUCK! I thought as I stood there checking her out, groping myself. I was filled with the need to claim her; it propelled me across the room and toward the door.

I stepped outside and went to Charlie's cruiser to help him unload her stuff; all the while he was oblivious to the fact I was also checking out his daughter. Charlie saw me approach from the side.

"Hey, Edward, how's it going?" he asked as I came closer, ready to lend him a hand.

"I'm good. I heard you pull up and came out to help." I said, reaching in and grabbing another bag for him.

"Thanks, we appreciate it. Isabella, I'm going to run into the house, why don't you get acquainted with Edward."

Isabella was getting something out of the car when I walked up to her; she had her back to me. Could she not feel the energy that flowed between us? She finally turned around and my breath caught just from the sight of her. Isabella's eyes finally met mine. I heard her breath catch, and saw her pupils dilate. I guess she wasn't immune to my charms after all.

I've been told that I have mesmerizing green eyes. I was tall with a good build; my hair was a constant disheveled mess with a hint of red in it.

Isabella finally spoke. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

I was mesmerized by Isabella; what I saw from my window hadn't done her justice. Her chocolate brown eyes pulled me in like a fucking magnet.

In my sexiest voice, I replied, "Nice to meet you too, Isabella." You're mine, little girl, I growled lowly under my breath. Just wait...

I could sense her heart beating faster, and her breathing became more labored as she stared into my eyes. That's right baby, I thought to myself. I make you nervous. Good. I cracked my crooked smile, knowing what I was already doing to Charlie's little girl. She wouldn't be his for much longer if I could help it; she would be mine.

We shook hands, both of us shocked by the current that flowed between us. Though I had been with lots of women in my time, I'd never felt the electricity that I felt with Isabella.

We were moving closer toward one another and didn't even realize it. I could hear her breathing became more rapid the closer she got to me. Our bubble was short lived however, as Charlie came back to see what was taking us so long. I don't think he'd like "I'm busy seducing your teenage daughter," as an answer. I tore my eyes away from Isabella long enough to say, "Just introducing myself to your daughter, Charlie."

Charlie grabbed another bag of Isabella's and walked away shaking his head. I turned my gaze back to Bella and said, "I guess we'd better get you settled in, Ms. Swan."

She tore her eyes from my gaze and shook her head as if she'd been in a trance...then she blushed. Oh my God, that blush. My innocent little dove. I chuckled as I walked toward the house with one of her bags. She followed behind me.

We met Charlie in what would be her room. I dropped her bag on the floor, listening as Charlie rambled on about how he bought the comforter for her, and something about how the sales lady picked out purple for her. She nodded as I leaned against the wall and watched Charlie leave her room.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to find me staring at her. Her breath caught at the intensity of my stare. I was very much turned on, and had to adjust myself before Charlie discovered my rather obvious reaction to his daughter.

Isabella and I were in a daze again when I said, "So, are you excited about your new school and meeting new people?"

Her voice went quiet when she said, "Actually, I'm sort of a loner. I tend to stay by myself a lot of the time."

I thought; that's good, maybe those fucking teenage boys will stay the hell away from her, though I didn't mind showing them whom she would belong to someday.

Isabella cut into my thoughts, "What?"

I hadn't realized I had said those thoughts out loud. What was this girl doing to me? I replied, "Oh, that's cool. I'm sort of a loner myself."

Charlie chose that moment to return, and said to both of us, "Is pizza okay with you two?"

Isabella looked shocked; I didn't think she was expecting me to join them. Her eyes darted to her dad as she spoke, "Oh, um...pizza's fine with me."

Her dad then shifted his eyes toward me. "Edward, would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." I replied.

Charlie assured me that I wasn't an imposition. He went to call in the order, leaving Isabella and me alone yet again.

I spoke to her in my sexy, velvety voice. "I guess we'd better join your dad."

Don't you worry yourself little one, I thought...we will be alone soon enough. We both went to the living room and sat on the couch. It was small, but Bella plopped herself a good few inches away from me, which was fine...for now. I didn't want to give away to Charlie that I was indeed after his daughter.

I could see in my peripheral vision that Bella was looking in my direction. She had placed her left hand on her chest; I saw her rapid breathing in the rise and fall of her chest. She was trying to hide behind her hair without much success; I cracked a smile to let her know that I saw.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang to let us know the pizza was here. Charlie got up from his chair and went to answer it. When he did, I took the opportunity to lean over and whisper, "I know how much I'm affecting you, little girl. I know I make your heart race every time you sneak a glance at me. You can't hide from me, little one. I'm always watching. Always."

I heard her breath hitch just as Charlie called us into the kitchen for pizza. We both got up and walked into the kitchen. Charlie grabbed us a beer and Bella grabbed herself a coke. We ate the pizza and talked.

During dinner, I made sure to learn more about Isabella. Her mother had remarried a minor league baseball player; she was the reason Bella moved here to be with her dad. What a pitiful excuse for a mother. It was time I showed Isabella what it was like to have someone watch over you, someone to take care of your every need. I needed to curb her independent streak; she'd learn soon enough who was boss around here, and it wasn't Charlie. She had visited him when she was a little kid, but hadn't been back since. I could tell Charlie was glad to have her back; so was I. Very glad. Slowly but surely my plans were falling into place. I had to be careful; I couldn't rush things. I needed to rein in my urges and observe; these things took time.

She finished up her pizza and told Charlie she was going to bed. She had to be up early for school. Just before she left the kitchen, her dad asked her, "Bells, are you forgetting something?"

She looked confused and raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"It seems you've forgotten that we have company. Please remember your manners and say goodnight to Edward." Charlie said to her.

Charlie stood to throw the trash away, so he didn't see Bella's and my exchange; her eyes met mine and my eyes bored into hers.

She finally spoke. "Goodnight, Edward." Her voice was quiet, but I could still hear her.

"Goodnight, Isabella." I said, winking at her.

With that, she blushed again. Oh, how I would love to see how far that blush goes, especially if it led to wet panties. Damn, just the thought made me groan.

I said goodnight to Charlie and walked home. Well...I said I was going home. Phase one of my plan was about to begin; watching Bella. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie turned off the lights in the kitchen. I went to the back side of the house and watched as he turned off his bedroom light. Bella's light was still on, but after another fifteen minutes, hers finally went off, as well. Just a short while longer until I can visit you, my little dove...go to sleep, Isabella, I thought to myself.

Around two a.m., I stood at the foot of Isabella's bed. My eyes had adjusted well to the darkness; only the moonlight was coming in, filling the room with a soft glow. I watched her sleep. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard her mumble my name.

"Edward," she whispered.

At first I thought she was awake and I'd been caught, but when I walked closer, I saw she was asleep. Her breathing became heavy and I saw her eyelids move; she was dreaming. Then I saw her move her hand down to her panties; I could smell her arousal in the air. She was soaking wet and moving her hips. I leaned in closer, breathing heavily. I inhaled deeply, pulling the sweet smell of her pussy deep into my lungs. God, I wanted her. I needed to get control of myself, now, or I would be no better than those teenage imbeciles she was about to meet at school. Control, Edward. Never. Lose. Control!

She moaned in her sleep. "Edward, God, I need you!" I smiled, knowing she was dreaming about me. Oh sweetheart, I need you, too, I thought to myself. Patience, baby. I have so much to teach you. Then she dipped her fingers into her panties and began rubbing her pussy, so I bent down and started whispering to her.

"Feel my fingers on your clit, Isabella. Feel my fingers fucking you and my tongue tasting you as you come. Scream out my name, little girl. Let me hear you. Moan my name."

"Oh...Edward...Yes, right there!" she cried out, her body trembling as she came.

I backed away as I saw her stir from her sleep. She shot up and looked directly at me. When she reached for her lamp, I was able to move out into the hall. My breathing was a little heavy, so I willed myself to calm down.

She turned her light on and I saw her look again at the foot of her bed; she saw I wasn't there anymore.

I heard her say quietly, "It must have been a dream. Damn...why did I have to dream about him? A sexy, wet one at that?" she questioned herself.

She turned off her light and laid back down. Before I knew it, she was breathing regularly again. I took one more look at her before leaving quietly.

I was back in my house, in my living room. I had discreetly taken a picture of Isabella with my phone when she and Charlie weren't looking; I stroked myself while I looked at it.

Fuck! She got me so fucking hard. I palmed my cock, thrusting into my hand like crazy as I looked at her picture. Visions of what I wanted to do to her swirled in my mind. Yeah, baby, I thought to myself. You know you want this cock, don't you? You like it when I enter your wet pussy and slam into you hard and fast. I love seeing my cock enter your pussy, I love seeing your juices cover my cock as I pound your pussy, making it mine. You will be mine, Isabella. Mark my words, little girl. Ung! I came hard and fast.


	2. Stalking perhaps?

**Chapter two: Stalking perhaps?**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock**

The next day I sat going through some documents; my parent's death certificates. Carlisle and Esme died five years ago. Six months later I inherited their home and a sizable amount of money. Though the insurance adjuster suspected I had something to do with their deaths, they never found any proof. Sometimes my parents got on my nerves, asking me questions about my lifestyle. They didn't approve, nor did my little sister.

I learned they had a life insurance policy on which I was the beneficiary. If they passed away, I would get the money six months after their deaths. I bided my time, knowing one day it would happen, and it did. I was sad, as was my sister, but we had to move on with our lives.

My sister's name is Alice. She lived with me for a while after I inherited the house, but she decided a year ago to move in with her boyfriend, Jasper. She said didn't care for my lifestyle, but we still talked and enjoyed our holidays together.

I showered and shaved to freshen up. As I entered the living room, I heard a commotion outside. Looking out my window, I saw Charlie with his friend, Billy. I could hear their muffled voices as they spoke. I saw Bella come out of the house along with Billy's boy, Jake. They were talking and laughing. I growled to myself as I watched them interact, all the while thinking, she's mine, fucker!

It was then I heard Charlie say to his daughter, "So, what do you think of this truck, here?" He gestured toward an ancient pile of junk in the driveway.

She looked at her dad and pointed at the truck, saying, "This? It's cool, why?"

"I just bought it from Billy, here. He and Jake rebuilt the engine for you; it's your homecoming present."

I saw the expression on her face; she looked surprised. "Oh my God, really? This is perfect. Thank you, dad!"

I decided to go outside, walking up to them as they were talking. Billy saw me walk up and gave me a dirty look, but I just ignored it. He wasn't even a blip on my radar. His son, on the other hand...I needed to keep an eye on that fucker. Time to charm Daddy...

"Hey, Charlie, what's going on?" I had my hands stuffed in my pockets.

He told me about the truck. I looked over to Bella at that moment and saw her blush as soon as our eyes met. That's right, sweetheart. If you only knew what I had planned for you...you'd be doing more than blushing! We stayed there looking at each other until Jake finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I helped my dad rebuild it for you. I hope you like it." He said, trying to get her attention. Stupid little fucker. He might be more of a problem than I thought...

Her eyes left mine as she responded to Jake. "Yeah, I like it. Thanks you guys, this is awesome."

I knew I needed to break this up, so I said something to her. "Um...Bella, shouldn't you be going to school?" I questioned.

She mumbled, saying, "Yeah, right. I'd better go. Um...Jake, do you need a ride?"

What?! I don't think so, little girl.

I felt my hands tighten up into fists, but relaxed when he said, "Oh, um...I go to school on the reservation. But let me show you how it works, okay?" That's right, Jake. You're gonna stay far away from Isabella. She's mine. You don't even know how to handle a woman. I'll be the only one handling Bella. Fucker.

Bella said goodbye to Billy and Charlie. I cleared my throat, so she mumbled goodbye to me, too, before climbing in her truck.

I didn't like the fact she would have her own wheels. I decided that I'd better do something about that, and soon. She and Jake climbed into the truck and he showed her a few things. Oh, how I would love to show her a thing or two. That stick she's gonna have in her hand will be mine soon. I would teach her to handle it just how I liked it...her palm moving up and down on my shaft, while her mouth would be on the tip of my cock, her tongue lapping up the precum. Fuck! I was getting hard again just thinking about it.

I said my goodbyes and walked back to the house. Bella left in her truck; Billy and Jake left, too. Charlie went inside his house to get ready for work as I quickly climbed into my car and headed toward the high school. I had to keep an eye on my little girl to make sure she didn't get into any trouble, and I had to watch those hormonal boys, too. I couldn't have them touching what's mine.

I pulled my car over to the side and watched her get out of her truck. I saw how all the guys around her looked at her. I growled to myself; those fuckers don't have a prayer. I watched her as she walked around, oblivious to the attention she attracted. I took pictures with my camera as students walked past her. The steady click, click, click of my camera filled the car as I took pictures of my prey, my Bella.

She made it inside the building. I creeped in behind her; she was in the office to get her schedule. Then I saw my sister Alice walk in...I heard her approach Bella.

"Hey there!" my sister said in her high pitched voice, making Isabella jump. Yeah, my sister was a very hyper person. Alice had black hair that she wore short and spiky, letting it flare out on the sides.

"Are you Isabella?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just Bella, though." she answered. I didn't care what she said, she would always be my Isabella.

"Bella...that's a pretty name. Cool, let me show you around. I'm Alice Cullen." My sister introduced herself.

As they walked around, my sister showed her where her locker was; they had quite a few classes together.

My sister also introduced her to Angela Webber; she was a nice girl. I liked her. And so the day progressed, as I continued to take pictures of Bella with my sister and her other friends.

It was approaching noon; I watched them head to the lunch room. Grabbing their food, they sat down at their table. That's when Tyler and Mike showed up. Both guys were being very friendly with Bella, a little too friendly for my liking. I just sat and watched all of them. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, met up with them, too.

They all talked and enjoyed their lunch. I heard Mike ask Bella out. "So, Bella, since you're new here, how about I show you around?"

Bella mumbled something and then I heard Alice answer for her.

"Mike, Bella is from here, so she knows this town already. Why don't you run along after one of your whores? Perhaps Jessica?"

Just then Jessica showed up. I laughed at my sister's description of Jess. "You guys talking about me?" She asked Mike in a flirty tone, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Well...we can always catch a movie this weekend, huh Bella?" Damn, that little fucker wasn't giving up. For your health, I'd advise you stick to your whores, Mike. I thought to myself.

Jessica chimed in and said, "Mike, if you want to go to the movies so badly, we can go together. Just you and me."

I heard him grumble. Then Bella answered him. "Actually, Mike, I'm going to stay home and do some reading. You should go with Jessica." That's my girl, Isabella. Put that little shit in his place; saves me the trouble. I still might need to teach him some manners, though...

Jessica chimed in and said, "Thanks, Bella. So nice to meet you." She said it snidely. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to class. My stomach grumbled; I needed to go eat. Besides, I knew I would see Bella later. I wouldn't let her out of my sight for long.

I went home and ate some lunch. I headed to my dark room after that, taking the film out to develop my pictures of Isabella. I noticed as I looked at them that she was a natural beauty. She took my breath away.

I went back upstairs. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it; it was Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in, Edward? I would like to talk to you about Isabella."

Oh boy. I swallowed thickly. Does he know about my obsession with his daughter? I thought I hid it better than that? Thank God he can't see what's hanging in my darkroom.

"Sure, come on in."

Here goes nothing, I said to myself.

I gestured toward my recliner; he likes recliners. Can't hurt...might as well butter him up. I took a seat on the couch. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Edward, I was wondering if you could maybe look out for Isabella. I don't want to put you out or anything, but I really need someone to watch over her. I know you are a sweet guy, and I worry about Bella staying home a lot by herself at night. Maybe keep her company a few nights a week, so she isn't by herself at night?"

I was floored. Wow! I wasn't expecting him to ask me that at all; I thought he had caught me.

"Sure, I can watch out for your daughter, sir." I said politely to him. In more ways than one.

"That would mean a lot to me. I'd rather keep this between us, if you don't mind. I don't want her to think I don't trust her." Charlie added.

"No problem at all. It will be our little secret."

He stood up and we shook hands. "I will be home tonight, but I will be doing later shifts this week. So, try to be discreet about looking out for her. Thanks, Edward. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Chief. You and Isabella have a good night."

After he left my house, I leaned up against the wall, stunned at my good fortune. He'd asked me to watch over his daughter; that got me excited, in more ways than one. It meant more time with my girl, which was exactly what I wanted.

I continued to follow Bella, though she didn't know it. Tonight was the first night Charlie would be gone. After he left, I walked over and knocked on the front door. I'd showered and put on some cologne, wanting to look my best for Isabella.

She opened the door in nothing but a cami top and a pair of low rise cotton shorts. Jesus Christ, was she trying to kill me? All that exposed skin...she was flawless. I suppressed to urge to lean in and smell her hair. God, she smelled good.

"Edward, what are you doing here? My dad is at work." she stated, looking at me in surprise.

I answered in my lowest and most seductive voice possible. "I know. I hated for you to be here, all alone at night, and thought I could keep you company."

I walked past her, pushing my way inside before she could shut the door on me. Fuck! Her smell, like vanilla and strawberries, hung in the air. I wonder if that's what she tastes like? I planned on finding out.

She shut the door, but stood looking at the floor. I walked closer, needing to be near her; I heard her breath hitch. I took my finger and placed it under her chin, lifting her face so her eyes could meet mine.

"Isabella, just so you know, I like you. A lot. And I think you like me, too." Her skin flushed at my words, the lovely pink color spread down her chest. I wonder how far that blush went? I couldn't wait to find out.

"You're so beautiful when you blush baby girl..."

My face came closer to hers. She whispered my name. "Edward...I..."

I was so close to her that I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. Her breathing became more labored as I got closer to her lips.

"Don't be afraid, baby girl. I know you want this as much as I do," I whispered, just as our lips were about to meet for our first kiss.

My lips had touched hers for a brief moment when the telephone rang, ruining our moment. Fuck! I'd been so close! She pulled away from me and went to answer the phone, her steps unsure.

"Hello?" She answered in a breathy voice, looking at me.

"Oh hello, Jake." She said, turning away from me.

Oh, that fucker! Did he have a radar on me, or something? It was like he knew what was about to happen.

"Sure, this weekend is cool. I was going to do some reading, but we can just hang out here if you like. Okay, sounds good. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "Edward, I appreciate you coming over, but I need to get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow."

"What did Jake want?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh...just to hang out this weekend. Why?" She asked.

"Let me make something clear to you, Isabella. You are mine. No other man, or boy in Jake's case, will have you. Is that understood?" I asked her.

I saw her gulp and her breathing became heavier. "That's right, baby. I've staked my claim on you already. You're crazy if you think you'll ever get away from me."

"W-what d-do y-you mean, Edward? I-I d-don't understand."

I walked closer to her as she stood by the phone. Palming her face with my hands, I held it firmly.

"What I mean is, you are mine, Isabella Swan. I won't share with Jake, or any other boy in this town. Do you hear me?"

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"Let me make it clearer for you."

I moved in closer...still holding her, my face so close we were breathing the same air. "Don't move." I said sternly, as she tried to move her face out of my hands. I held it firmly.

My lips brushed over hers gently. I was slow at first, sliding my tongue to taste her her bottom lip. She moaned as she opened up for me more; I knew I was getting to her. I pulled back, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"You're fucking mine!" I growled, as I kissed her more forcefully this time, my mouth covering hers. She moaned into the kiss, so I knew she was indeed enjoying it as much as I was. My mouth moved over hers demanding, dominating; my tongue in her mouth enjoying every bit about her taste. I broke the kiss soundly; she gasped for breath as I held her close. My eyes opened to find myself staring into her hooded eyes; we both wanted each other.

"I have a surprise for you, it's waiting in my basement...you will see it soon. Oh, and speaking of surprises...that first night in your room, that was no dream. I was there and helped you get off in an orgasm. Until we meet again, you'd better remember what I've said, baby girl."

With that I left; she stood in the doorway, gaping. She would be death of me. I walked home and jacked off, yet again. Once I cleaned myself of my cum, I went about my usual routine; watching her from my bedroom. That's right...my room was directly across from hers. I got out my binoculars and watched her working on her lap top.

I saw her googling my name. I laughed, because I could see my little girl was curious about me. However, my my mood changed once I saw what she was looking at. She had pulled up an old newspaper clipping of my parents death. She was reading about the fact they had an insurance policy, and that I was the beneficiary of it. And that the investigator had raised red flags about me.

Like I said before they couldn't prove I had anything to do with it. Alice at first was sceptical of my role with my parents death too. My own sister. But months passed and they couldn't find squat on me. So the cased was closed. I turned my attention back to my little girl. I called her on her cell at that moment.

"Hello?"

My voice dark and rough I said, "Stop reading junk on the net about me little girl."

Her breath caught. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm watching you little one. Now get off the net and go to bed. That is the reason I left in the first place. Good night, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and watched as she turned off the laptop and turned of her light to go to bed. I will be damned if she believes any of that shit she finds on the net about me. Maybe I should teach her a lesson, I smirked, knowing just how to do it.

"'Til tomorrow, Isabella. Sweet dreams." I muttered darkly.


	3. Chapter three: Possessive Ward

**Chapter three: Possessive Ward**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock(boo1414)**

The rest of the week flew by with most of my days spent watching her. The more I saw her around the other boys, the angrier I became. It was like she wasn't heeding my warning at all. We weren't at the point in our relationship where I could correct her for her disobedience, but we would be soon, if I had my way. And I always get my way.

Saturday finally came, and so had I, many times. I had masturbated more times than I could count in the last week. I would go down to the basement and stare at Isabella's pictures; each one told a story about her. She was smart, funny, sexy and I knew all the boys wanted her, but she was oblivious to their constant flirting.

Charlie was working that Saturday afternoon. Jake was supposed to come over and hang out with Bella. I tried to stay away from them most of the day, watching them through the binoculars I had purchased this week. They were watching movies and sitting on the couch. I think Jake tried to put the moves on her, but she kept her distance. Good girl, I thought to myself.

Nightfall was approaching and that pest still hadn't left yet. Charlie called me to make sure things were okay, and to tell me that he would be calling Bella to let her know he was working late again that night.

I waited for another hour, then went over there. Isabella let me in and we all sat in the living room watching TV. I was watching Jake like a hawk; he kept trying to move closer to Isabella, but she kept scooting away from him. She finally decided to sit in the recliner, leaving Jake and me on the couch. Finally around ten, he decided to leave. About time, fucker. Couldn't you tell you weren't welcome?

She walked him to the door and they hugged. I growled to myself. After I heard him start his car, I decided to talk to her about him.

"So, what did you and he do all day?" I asked, knowing full well what they'd been up to.

"Nothing. We just watched movies."

We stared into each others eyes for a bit. The tension was thick; you could cut it with a knife and it would bleed.

"Hmmm...I think Jake has a crush on you, Isabella. I was watching him try to put the moves on you. I didn't like it, not one bit." I said sharply.

"Edward, he's like a brother to me...I don't like him that way." She replied.

"Oh...then enlighten me, Isabella. Who do you like? I might know the answer to that question, but I want to hear it from you, baby. One of the many things I want from your mouth." I said, as I started walking toward her.

"I...I... don't know..." Her voice trailed off as I got closer. As I stood before her, our eyes locked.

I whispered to her, "I think you do know. I make you nervous. I make your pussy wet when I'm close to you. I make your breath hitch and your pulse race. I make you want me. Tell me I'm wrong."

She continued looking into my eyes. I knew she was under my fucking spell. "I...I..."

My eyes moved to her lips, she had pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth. I growled, "Stop biting that damn lip,woman. It drives me fucking crazy! And you can't tell me that I'm wrong, either, because I know I'm not."

My lips crashed to hers; I walked her up against the wall as I continued kissing her. Her lips moved with mine and she ran her hands through my hair as she tugged me closer. Yeah, I knew she fucking wanted me. It wouldn't be long now...my plan was coming together perfectly. Visions of a naked Isabella filled my head.

We were interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone, alerting her of a text message. We broke our kiss soundly. She pulled out of my embrace and her fingers went to her swollen lips.

She looked back at me and said, "I know I should stay away from you. I know you're dangerous for me, but for some reason I can't stay away. You're like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin. I can't seem to get enough of you."

I was shocked at first by her admission. We stood and looked at each other a long time, our breathing the only thing that could be heard in the quiet of the room. I knew then that she was ready for my basement; we both were.

Just then, Charlie came in through the front door and pulled us out of our bubble. He saw me standing next to the wall; Bella was looking in her dad's direction.

"Hey, Edward...Bella. How's it going?" He asked.

I found my voice, "Good, I'm good. And you?"

"Tired. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Edward?"

"No, none that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the game is on tomorrow, and I was going to grill some steaks. Billy and Jake will be over tomorrow, too. I figured this way you could hang out with the guys. How 'bout it?"

I told him, sure, I would be there. He started to head up, but before he did, he kissed Bella goodnight on her cheek.

That left us alone again. Bella just stood there looking at me.

"You know, Isabella, you've been telling me you should stay away from me; you have no earthly idea how much you should do just that. Ever since I met you, my world has been turned upside down. I want to do things to you that I have never done before. I want to show you...perhaps next weekend?"

She looked at me for a while before asking, "What exactly do you want to show me?"

I smirked. "Oh baby girl, if you only knew. Listen, I'd better go before Charlie gets suspicious. See you tomorrow, Isabella."

I walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Then I whispered, "I have a basement, with a certain toy I wanna use...you'll see."

I heard her gasp as I left out the door. After getting home, I started thinking about how I wanted to be the one to take Bella back and forth to school. Tomorrow was Sunday; that gave me enough time to figure out a way to do it without arousing anyone's suspicions.

Inspiration struck, and later that night I headed over to her house, tools in hand. Thank goodness her truck was unlocked. Within an hour I was able to do what I needed to, so her truck wouldn't start come Monday morning. If I wanted Bella in my possession this next weekend, I knew I needed time with her to make it happen.

We all hung out on Sunday. The Mariners game game was on, and Charlie made us all steaks. Bella made baked potatoes and a salad to go along with them. We ate; Billy, Charlie and I drank beer while Jake and Bella had Cokes. Jake was actually on his best behavior. They left around five, and I left shortly after.

It was Monday, and I heard Bella shut her truck door and try to start the engine. Charlie came out to ask if her truck was okay, and I heard her tell him that it wouldn't start. I came out, thrilled to see my plan coming to fruition, and asked what was going on. Charlie informed me her truck wouldn't start, and that he had to go to another county for work. This was the chance I'd been waiting for...I offered to take Bella to school, and he agreed. Perfect. No getting away from me now, Isabella. All this time alone, just you and me, everyday. I was so close to success, I could almost imagine the taste of her skin, the warmth of her blood... Don't get ahead of yourself, Edward, I thought. It won't be long now.

Bella got in my car and we headed toward her school. We were quiet at first, then she spoke.

"Why do I have a strange feeling you were the reason behind my truck not starting?" She looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

I smiled my crooked smile. "Now why would you think that, Isabella?"

"Because I knew you wanted to be with me more often. This was the excuse you needed to get Charlie to agree to let you take me to school, without looking suspicious."

We pulled into the school parking lot and sat there for a moment. I pondered everything she'd just said. I grabbed her hand and slid her fingertips into my mouth, sucking on them. Her breathing became heavy as her eyes hooded with lust.

I said seductively, "What if I told you, you were right about your truck? What would you say then?" I swirled my tongue around her fingers as we looked into each others eyes. Her breath caught.

"I would say you were a dangerous man, Edward Cullen. Wait...Oh my god!"

She gasped, looking at me, wide eyed. I said to her, "I believe you know my sister, Alice. I have seen you two together. It's good you're making friends; even though my sister and I don't always agree, we still support each other."

"So, you're Alice's brother. I can't believe I never put that together. Well, I'd better go, school will start soon."

She went to grab her bag, but I stopped her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me.

"Not without a goodbye kiss, baby."

I leaned in and my lips met hers. It was slow at first, then I slid my tongue in her mouth. She moaned. I pulled away and grabbed her bag from the back seat. I got out, and she came around the car to face me.

I saw Mike and Tyler looking our way. They didn't look happy that I was with Bella...like I cared. I looked to Isabella, who was waiting for her bag. Before giving it to her, I said in a commanding tone, "Stay away from Mike and Tyler. I saw those boys staring at what's mine. If they keep that up, I will have to take care of the situation." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I saw some girls giggling and pointing in my direction, I waved to them as I pulled back from Isabella.

As she started walking away, I shouted to her, "I will be here at three thirty to pick you up, don't keep me waiting!"

I got in the car and acted like I was leaving; I didn't want her to know I was spying on her. Fuck, I wanted Isabella in the worst way. I warned her she should stay away from me, but it just wouldn't be possible; we had this connection, this pull between us. I'd never felt it before. I wanted to take possession of her, not only her body, but her blood as well.

Her blood called to me. Isabella smelled sweeter to me than I could ever describe. Even though I wasn't a vampire, I had fantasies, dark fantasies. I had always been fascinated by them; the way they stalked their prey, how they mated. Especially how they mated. I got hard thinking about biting down on Isabella as I came, tasting her blood on my tongue while I filled her with my come. When vampires found their mates, they became possessive, dominating, controlling creatures.

No, I'm not a vampire, but I loved to act like one. I have seen the movies, especially Twilight. The main character thought of himself as a monster, just as I did about myself, because of my fascination with the undead world, and my desire for much darker things. The things I wanted to do with Isabella.

Time passed by quickly, soon it was time to pick up Isabella at school. I left the house in a pretty good mood, thinking of how I would soon be seeing my Isabella. I pulled into the parking lot, parking in the same spot I'd dropped her off at this morning. She wasn't there. I decided to wait for a bit, maybe she was just running late. Ten minutes passed and she still hadn't appeared; I was pissed. I went inside the school looking for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. Fuck, where in the hell was she? She'd better not be with Mike or Tyler, those fuckers. I won't be held responsible for what I might do to them if she is. I told her she was fucking MINE! She'd do well to remember that.


	4. Lost and Found

**Chapter four: Lost and Found**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

Realizing Bella wasn't there at the school, I got back into my car thinking about where kids hung out nowadays. What about the diner, I thought; it was a popular after school hang out. I drove faster than normal, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the steering wheel.

I pulled into the diner's parking lot, whipping into a spot and throwing my car in park. I slammed the car door as I got out. Walking into the diner, I looked around for Isabella. I saw a group of kids at a table, and that's where I found her. Mike was sitting next to her, and he had his arm around her.

I was fucking pissed. I walked up to the group and leaned over to speak to Isabella, whispering darkly in her ear, "What the fuck are you doing here with him?"

I saw her stiffen as she turned slowly to face me. I knew I probably looked scary, but at that moment, I honestly didn't give a fuck.

"Edward...I..."

Then Alice spoke up, "Edward, I invited her. I told her she shouldn't let you boss her around."

My eyes met Alice's. "Alice, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this," I growled.

My eyes shifted back to Isabella. "Well? Answer the fucking question, Isabella. What the hell are you doing here, when I told you specifically to meet me out in front of your school?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my friends, Edward." she answered.

Mike chose that moment to chime in, saying "Dude, just relax. So she'd rather be with us than with you? In fact, Bella and I are going to the movies this weekend."

I glared at Mike, my answer dripping with animosity. "Over my dead body, she is. Come on, Isabella, we're leaving now!"

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her outside and walked her to the car. I heard a voice behind me saying, "Maybe she doesn't want to go with you...have you ever thought about that? Or maybe you think she's so good in the sack that you want her all for yourself, is that it?"

I froze in my tracks, my fists clenched and my blood boiling. The next thing I knew, my fist was connecting with his face.

"Isabella's mine, you motherfucker!" I yelled.

"You asshole, you busted my lip!" Mike yelled back, blood dripping down his chin, and he pushed me.

I heard Bella say something, but I was too far gone to hear her. Grabbing ahold of Mike, I pushed him up against the wall. "Stay the fuck away from her, you hear me!"

"And what if I don't?" He asked bravely.

That was it. I punched him in the stomach and he toppled over in pain. Grabbing his hair, I pulled his face up and punched him again.

"Edward, stop! You're hurting him!" Bella cried, but I kept going.

Suddenly, all her friends were around us, shouting out our names as we fought. Mike hit me in the nose and my vision went red with rage. Shaking my head, I went after him again. This time I grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back.

Using all my strength, I pushed his face into the brick wall; Mike grunted. I kicked him in the back, causing him to arch backward. I grabbed his hair, pulling his face back, my teeth clenched, "You come near her again, I will fucking kill you, asswipe." I smashed his face into the bricks again and he fell to the ground, sputtering blood from his mouth. I saw her friends looking back at me in shock. I turned to see my sister and Isabella, both of them looking at me in fear.

Looking at Tyler, I asked him, "You want a piece of me, too?"

He shook his head, backing away. I looked back at Mike, whose face was beat up.

"Stay away from Isabella if you know what's good for you, or you will be put in the fucking hospital."

I walked up to Isabella, saying, "You know, all of this could have been avoided if you'd just been in the front of the school when I came to pick you up. As you can see, I don't mess around."

I opened the door for her, but before she got in, I trapped up against the car. "What were you thinking by taking off with them, when I told you to wait for me, huh?"

"I...I...Just wanted to have some fun with my friends, Edward."

"You want to have fun? I'll show you fun."

I pushed my body into hers so she could feel my erection, hard against her stomach. Oh yeah, I was fully loaded and ready to explode. I saw Mike was still looking in our direction. I nodded to him and smirked in his direction, knowing I'd just beat the shit out of him. Then I surprised Bella by taking her face in my hands. In one swoop, I kissed her hard and forcefully.

She moaned into my mouth as I did in hers. Sliding my tongue in to taste her before ending it, I broke the kiss soundly.

"I will show that fucking Mike character just who the hell you belong to, baby. I have no fear of doing that at all. Let's go." I ordered as she sat in the car.

Getting in myself, I revved the engine, then peeled out of the parking lot, spraying that asshole Mike with gravel as a parting gesture. Adrenaline was still pumping in my veins.

I pulled into my driveway and Isabella got out of the car and started toward her house. I grabbed her, tossing her over my shoulder, taking her in my house with me. She was pounding on my back with her fists, shouting, "Let me go!"

After getting in the door, I closed it, setting her down on her feet. She went for the door, but I blocked her way out.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Edward, you're scaring me. Please let me go." She cried to me.

"The hell I will. We are going to talk about this. I want to know why you went with your friends, and why you had that Mike guy all over you?"

She just stood there glaring at me. "You could have killed him today, Edward! How could you do that to him?"

By now I was furious with her. My blood was pounding in my head and I felt my sanity slipping away.

"You. Are. Mine. I'll be damned if that boy, or any other boy, touches you again. You belong to me!" I screamed at her.

"No, I don't! How can you claim me if we haven't had..." She caught herself, putting her hand over her mouth. Too late - I already knew what she was going to say. If we hadn't had what? Sex? Oh I could remedy that quickly.

"If we hadn't had what, Bella?" I got closer, getting in her face. "Go ahead, say it. Out loud." By now she could feel my breath on her cheeks; she stood still, just looking at me with those lustful eyes of hers. I knew she wanted me just as fucking much as I wanted her.

I lowered my voice seductively. "Go ahead, Isabella. Say it out loud. We haven't had sex. S-E-X."

She whispered so low I could hardly hear her. "Sex."

"What was that?"

"Sex."

That was my undoing. I stripped her down first, and then removed my own clothes. Pinning her up against the wall, I put my mouth on hers. Kissing her hard, I reached down and felt her sex; fuck, she was wet.

I pulled away from her long enough to roll a condom on my cock. Picking her up, I moved us to the couch. I crawled back on top of her, placing my cock at her entrance. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This will be fast and rough, baby."

I felt my cock enter her pussy; fuck it was tight. I pushed further, feeling something blocking me. Wait...she was a virgin...that's her hymen. I couldn't believe my luck; I would be the only man to ever know Isabella, the only one to possess her. I smirked as I pushed in further, hard. Isabella cried out for a moment.

"Feel that baby? That's me, taking what belongs to me. I've stolen your innocence, baby girl. The pure little virgin is now my dirty little plaything. I can't wait to show you my world." I whispered in her ear.

I grunted; her little virgin pussy was choking my cock. I needed to take control or this would be over much too quickly. I wanted to savor the moment her body and soul became mine. I slowed as much as I could, but holy hell, this felt incredible. I brought my thumb down to circle her clit; I had to feel her come on my cock. I couldn't believe I was her first. Fucking hell, I thought as I moved inside her more. She continued to whimper beneath me, but I didn't care. Jesus, the pull of her pussy was incredible. Bella's cries turned to moaning as I was finally pleasing her, too. I could feel her walls begin to tighten around me; I knew she was close.

"Oh! Edward!" she moaned out.

I grunted and kept going, picking up the pace as I pounded into her. As I neared my release, I bit down on her shoulder, marking her. I tasted the crescent shaped mark with my tongue. Finally, I felt her clamp down on my cock, throwing me over the edge.

"Ung...Bella...fucking hell!" I roared as she and I both came together.

Landing on top of her, I tried to catch my breath. After both of us calmed down, I pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was mine. She is mine. I have claimed her. Condoms would be the next thing to go. I needed to feel her skin on mine, needed to coat her walls with my cum. I couldn't wait to see my cum dripping down her legs, painting her with another mark of my posession.

"Edward, did you bite me on the shoulder?" she asked looking at me.

Smirking at her I said, "Yes, baby, I sure did. I marked you, so now you belong to me...not that you didn't already. Now everyone else will know, too. I can still taste you in my mouth, it's heaven. You smell like me, too, angel. My beautiful, fallen angel, naked and dirty underneath me."

My watched beeped at me, letting me know it was nine o'clock; Charlie would be home soon from his shift.

I pulled out of her and put my clothes back on, saying, "As much as I would love for you to stay with me in my bed, you have to go home. Your dad will be home soon."

She got up and dressed; moving gingerly. Sore from my cock, I thought smugly to myself. She'll be feeling me all night, remembering where I've been and what I've done. God, I was hard again just thinking about it. What I wouldn't give for more time to fuck that pussy raw. The need to possess her again began to bubble up to the surface, threatening to take over. It couldn't happen tonight, though. One mistake could mean discovery, foiling all my future plans. I needed her to go home and play the part of the good girl for just awhile longer. After we were both dressed, I walked her to my door. Palming her face in my hands, I looked directly into her eyes.

"I will watch you walk to your house from the door, but let me tell you something first." She was looking in my eyes; mine were on hers as well. "Don't you ever defy me again like you did today, little girl. If you do, punishment will come your way. Do. You. Understand?"

She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Good."

Pulling her to me, my lips met hers again. Fucking hell, I didn't want to let her go...but I knew in due time she would be with me. Forever mine. I kissed her thoroughly; moving my lips with hers as we kissed. I placed my thumb on the edge of her mouth, kissing her more soundly. I felt her try to move away from me, but I kept her firmly in place, sliding my tongue in her mouth, earning a moan from her. I moaned too. I could have kept this up, but I knew I needed to end the kiss, as we both needed to breathe. I broke the seal of the kiss and backed away from her; she gasped for breath as she looked at me.

Smirking again I said, "What?"

"You...I...have never been kissed like that before." She said.

Smiling crookedly at her, I said, "Well, I'd better be the first and last one to have kissed you. And more importantly, the only one to have fucked you. You'd better go. See you in the morning."

She nodded as she left. I walked out onto the porch, following her with my eyes. She stopped, turned and looked at me. I waved to her and then she kept going. She unlocked her door, going inside. She closed the door behind her, disappearing from my sight.

I took her to and from school the rest of the week. She was minding me so far, however, I was getting sick and tired of Mike following her around. That prick needed to be taught a fucking lesson. And soon.

Charlie was oblivious to what was going on with Bella and I. For a cop, he was pretty unobservant; he didn't see any of our looks, the glances we gave each other the few times this week we all ate dinner at the table. Charlie had invited me, as I was "watching" his little girl for him, but he didn't know the other part where I'd stolen her cherry already, right under his nose.

I had fucked Bella in her bed, too, even with Charlie in his bedroom. I'd wait until he was asleep and sneak into the house. Bella would get on her knees and worship my cock. Afterward I would fuck her, making sure she remembered who she belonged to now. It's not as if I didn't show her a good time, and fucking hell, she was loud, too. I had to warn my little girl.

My mouth would have to be on her lips as I thrust in and out of her. If I pulled away, she would moan like crazy. Not that I didn't fucking enjoy turning on my girl, but I didn't want to wake up Charlie, either. I had to cover her mouth with my hand.

One night I had her in her room, pinned to the wall, only this time I was behind her. Fisting my hand into her hair, I would pull hard, making her moan with pleasure as I drove into her, my balls slapping against her ass.

"Does it turn you on, little girl? Having me fuck you while your dad sleeps?"

She moaned, "Yes!"

I had left quite a few bite marks on her already; her shoulder blades were covered with my teeth marks. I ran my tongue over the marks, loving the feel of them under my tongue. I couldn't wait to taste her in new ways. She moaned so loud I had to tell her, "Be quiet...or do you want me to fuck you while he watches me with his little girl, knowing that I'm the only one who could ever pleasure you this way."

"No, that would devastate him, Edward."

I could see the sweat glisten on her body as I fucked her. Her skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink; her heart beating wildly. As my orgasm neared, I brought my hand down on her backside, loving the handprint it left behind. Grunting, I gave her one last thrust and we both came. I pulled out of her, and as I got dressed, she slipped back under her covers.

She looked up at me as I said, "Your dad is going fishing this weekend, so I will be introducing you to the toy I have in my basement. I have to go, little girl. I have to prepare. And don't even think about touching yourself, baby girl. All your orgasms belong to me now."

I kissed her one last time before heading out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. I had a lot of work to do if wanted my basement to be ready for part two of my plan. I installed some speakers in the basement and walled off a corner, creating a small room. I looked around for my chloroform solution, finding it on a shelf. Now to find some rags…


	5. For His Viewing Pleasure

**Chapter five: For His Viewing Pleasure**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

It was the next day; I had helped Charlie pack his fishing gear to get ready for his fishing trip. I sat and watched, waiting for him to leave. Full of nervous energy and anticipation of things to come, I went down to the basement and set up everything I needed for my night with Bella; it was almost time. I had watched my prey throughout the evening. He had just dropped off his date and was on his way home. As soon as he got out of his car and started walking toward his front door, I grabbed him. Covering his mouth with my hand, I dragged him to the far corner where my car was waiting.

He was a fighter, I'd give him that, but I held on tightly. I grabbed the chloroform soaked cloth and covered his mouth. He struggled for a bit. That was when I said to him gravely, "It won't be long now. I have exciting plans for my beautiful Isabella, don't make me late with your pitiful attempts at escape."

Finally he calmed down and I felt his body slump against mine. I put him in the trunk of my car and headed back to my house. Bella was to meet me at nine, so I needed to get him in the secluded room of my basement before then.

I dragged him down to the basement, his legs thumping on the stairs along the way. I set him up in a chair and tied him down. He was starting to stir; he blinked his eyes at me a couple of times as he opened them. They finally met mine.

"What the fuck?" he cursed. He tried to get up until he realized he was tied down. His brain still foggy from the chloroform, he looked around, noticing the dark walls around him. There was only one light in the room, and it was very dim. He couldn't see me; the light was shining right in his face, blinding him. He squinted up at me.

"Where am I, and who are you? Why have you taken me hostage?" He questioned.

I laughed as I looked at him. "I told you what I would do to you if you persisted with Bella. I warned you, but you wouldn't give up. So, this was my only option."

His voice quivered as he said, "Edward?"

I clapped; my applause echoing throughout the basement. "Bravo. Wow, you are very perceptive, Mike. Wishing you had listened to me now?"

I laughed at him as he struggled to free himself. I heard the chair legs scrape on the floor. He grunted and cursed at me.

"You don't deserve Bella. You're a freak, Cullen. A freak!"

He tried to act tough, but I could tell he was scared shitless. His fear hung heavy in the air; it made me feel powerful. I took the blade I was holding in my hands and put it to his neck, pressing hard into his skin. The blade pierced through and blood was trickling down to his chest.

Gritting my teeth, I said, "You're right, I don't deserve Isabella. But you know something? I really don't care. She is mine and there is not one fucking thing anyone can do about it."

Mike shouted. "Charlie can, and when he finds out about you two, you will no longer have any control over her!"

I laughed again... "Really? Charlie is a fool. He's not very perceptive; he may be a cop, but this whole time I have had his daughter. In fact, Charlie asked me to watch over her. Oh yeah, dear ol' Charlie has no fucking idea what's going on right in front of his eyes. That's the beauty of all of this. I took his daughter away from him...and the fucker doesn't even know it...he doesn't even know that I took her cherry..."

As soon as I said that, Mike tried to leap from his chair to get to me, but was held back by his bindings. "You fucking bastard! You're sick and twisted!" Mike growled.

I bent down to his level; my eyes finally met his. "What's the matter Mike, did I get to her first? Don't you worry yourself, there. She enjoys my cock immensely, I assure you."

Mike spit in my face, shouting, "Fuck you, Cullen!"

Backing away, I took a rag and wiped myself off. Then I turned to Mike again. "Oh, I will be fucked, don't you worry." Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Wow... I do believe that's my angel now. Time for the fun to begin."

I began to walk out of the room. Pausing as I left, I said, "By the way, I have a present for you, Mike. I have installed speakers everywhere in the house, including here. You won't be able to see us; only I get to see Isabella's beautiful body. But, you will be able to hear us."

As I walked out of the room, I could hear him shouting, but when I closed the door, the sound was muffled. Locking it securely, I went up the stairs.

Looking in the mirror, I saw my reflection; I was dressed all in black. My hair was in its usual mess; the ladies called it sex hair. The time had finally arrived. I took a deep breath...here we go, I thought.

I opened the door to Isabella. She gasped as she took in my appearance.

"Hello there, Isabella. Come on in, baby." I said seductively, flashing my crooked smile.

She came in and looked around. I had candles lit around the whole house; they were the only source of light. Coming up behind her, I whispered in her ear. "Go to my room, baby, I have a surprise for you."

We both went upstairs; she opened my door and looked around my room.

"Yeah, this is my room." I said from behind her.

I let her look around some more. She saw I had lots of music on the shelves. Yeah, I liked music. I had the stereo playing Debussy, he was one of my favorites.

"Look on the bed...that's where your present is."

I leaned against the door frame and watched as she walked toward the bed. She fingered the item before she picked it up.

It was a vampire dress, with a black and burgundy bodice. The lace bodice was removable.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "It's very pretty."

"My bathroom is right there. Go ahead and change, and then we will have some fun."

I waited for her to come out. Within minutes she came out; she looked so fucking sexy. Fuck. Instant hard on.

She spun around slowly and licked her lips, asking, "So, what do you think?"

I walked up, my eyes dark with desire, and said to her, "What do I think? I think you're really fucking sexy, baby girl."

I kissed her hard and fast. After releasing her lips, I whispered, "Come on, let's go downstairs. It's time I showed you my basement; it's time we shared everything. I can't wait for you to join my world."

We walked down together. Everything was set up and waiting for her. She saw my St. Andrew's Cross up against the wall. She looked at me, confused.

"Baby, since you were a virgin when I claimed you, I know you don't know what this is. It's a St. Andrew's Cross. I am going to strap you to this and have my way with you."

I saw her mouth move into an O shape, but nothing came out.

"So we're going to use this thing...you're going to tie me down?"

I walked up to her, bringing her body close to mine. "That's right, baby. I'm going to please you in so many different ways...this is just a tool to get us there."

I ran my hands up and down on her body, listening to our breathing as we stood silently, the anticipation building. I squeezed her ass as she let out a breath, then grabbed the thin, lacy material of her dress and ripped it off, feeling the material come apart in my hands.

Pushing Bella into the wall, I grabbed her wrists and put them up above her head. I held onto one hand, while I fastened the other into one of the cuffs, then moved to do the same with the other.

Once both wrists were held captive, I was free to explore her beautiful body. I slid my hands down her body, cupping her breasts as they spilled from her top, moving down to her wet sex.

I continued to explore, touching every inch of her as I went. I reached down to lock in her ankles, kissing each one before placing them inside the cuffs.

Straightening myself, I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw they were filled with desire. Holy shit, she looked good on my St. Andrew's cross. I had to adjust myself; seeing her pale skin against the dark wood was incredibly erotic.

"Oh God, Isabella. You, my dear, look so scrumptious on my cross. So fucking hot!" I said as I got closer to her. I moved to her side and kissed her, sliding my tongue all over her neck and behind her ear.

"Mmm…baby, you taste so good. Do you have any idea how much I desire you, little girl?"

Her breath caught as I grabbed a blindfold and tied it around her so she couldn't see. I wanted her to sense everything I was doing to her without the distraction of sight. Grabbing a feather, I ran it up and down her body, anywhere skin was exposed.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"I'm here, little girl" I answered. "Right in front of you, my beautiful, fallen angel. This would be a much better experience for you if you were totally naked. How about I take care of that?" I growled.

"What are you doing..."

I began to rip the dress off her body, the sound of the material being torn from her body was music to my ears.

"Ohhhhhhh!" she breathed.

She was totally naked before me. I cupped her sex; she was so fucking wet, she was literally dripping.

I pushed my fingers into her warm, wet pussy as I asked her, "Whom do you belong to?"

"Oh my God, Edward! I...I..." she whimpered.

I slapped her ass with my other hand. "I asked you a fucking question. Whom do you belong to, little girl?"

"Shit! You, Edward, only you," she gasped.

I moved my finger in and out of her wet pussy, then began to massage her clit. I whispered in her ear, "Louder! I want to hear you scream out my name. Louder, little girl."

"You...I...b-belong to you, Edward!"

"Perfect. Now I know for sure that he heard you loud and clear, baby."

I heard her gulp. "Who? Is there someone else here in the room watching us, Edward?"

I growled out loud at the mere thought of anyone watching us. "No!" I recovered my voice. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to yell. No no one is watching us, per se, but they are listening in on us, my dear. That boy will think twice before messing with what's mine again."

She breathed out. "Mike? Are you talking about Mike? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

I slapped her ass again, hard. "Don't mention him ever again, baby. You are mine! He's fine...he's just listening in on what we're doing...or what I'm doing to you, to be precise."

I grabbed a bottle and put it to her lips. "Drink this, baby. I know you're getting parched by now..."

Still blindfolded, she opened her mouth and drank in the red liquid as it poured into her mouth...though as soon as she tasted it, she spit it out. "What was that? It was disgusting!."

I began to pour it down her body, smearing it everywhere. "It's blood, baby. My blood. Vampires give their mates blood to drink, using it to complete their bond."

I slid my fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned as I pushed my fingers in and out rapidly, until she orgasmed. "Good girl, coming just for me." I said. "You look amazing wearing nothing but my blood, angel."

My cross was custom made; it could be tipped at different angles, giving me easy access to every inch of Isabella's beautiful body. Jesus...her pussy was glistening in the candlelight, giving away just how much she wanted this too. So wet...so fuckable. And all mine. Getting into position, I rammed my hard cock inside her. She whimpered as I fucked her. Yes! Yes! Yes! I looked down and saw my cock sliding in and out of her pussy; I loved watching as her juices coated my cock.

I grunted and moaned. "Fuck, little girl, you're so fucking wet and tight." I grabbed her hair, fisting it in my hand as I slammed into her fast and hard.

She cried out in pleasure. "Oh my God! Jesus Christ, Edward, I'm about...to...come!"

"Take my cock, little girl- milk it baby. Fuck, you feel so good. I'm coming, too. Take everything I give you, baby." I yelled.

I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock, and it was my undoing, My balls ached as they tightened in anticipation of my orgasm. I slammed in and out of her with so much force, I could hear the wooden cross creak beneath us.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I came with a roar, sinking my teeth into her flesh, marking her as mine once again. I allowed the blood from my bite to drip onto the floor as I exploded into her pussy.

The best thing about all of this...I will have her all weekend. A whole weekend of glorious fucking, with Mike listening in on everything I was doing to her; claiming her as mine. And next time I won't just bite, I'll drink. From her.


	6. Arresting Developments

Chapter 6: Arresting developments

Beta'd by Emily babcock(boo1414)

I spent the weekend fucking Bella in more ways than you could possibly imagine, and knowing that Mike was in the next room listening in made it all the more fun. After our mind blowing weekend finally came to a close, I walked her home. She paused at the front door, turning to look at me.

"You know, Edward," she said running her hand down my chest. "What you did to me this weekend really turned me on."

I leaned in toward her, caging her with my arms against the door.

Flashing my crooked smile, I said, " I knew deep down you were a naughty little girl, you were just waiting for me to show you." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, I said, "As much as I'd love to show you some more, you'd better get inside. Charlie will be home soon." Things were going so well, the last thing I needed was to be caught fucking Daddy's little girl.

She continued to stare, reluctant to leave me. You could feel the sexual tension between us; the anticipation of what might happen next written all over her face. It was a heady combination of fear and excitement.

"What? Don't want to leave me, little girl?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked down at the floor, but I placed my finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Don't be shy with me now, baby. What is it?" I asked.

"I just…" she started to say.

"What? Say it, angel. I'm not a mind reader."

"What are you going to do with Mike? You aren't going to kill him, are you?" she asked nervously.

I smiled...the thought of killing that little prick sure sounded good at the moment, hell, every time I saw him even close to my Isabella, I wanted to kill him. But he was a friend to her, and I couldn't hurt her like that.

"Actually, Isabella, I would love to teach him a lesson, show him he can't come near you again. But...I care too much about you to upset you like that, so I won't...for now. So you can relax, I will take good care of him. I promise, love." Her breath caught just then. "You okay there, Isabella? You look like you're going to pass out on me." I said.

"You just called me, love. I liked it." she replied quietly, leaning in close to me.

"Oh really?" I mumbled against her lips, which were now touching mine. Our lips moved slowly at first. I tasted her bottom lip with my tongue, demanding entrance to her mouth, which she happily obliged. I growled, "Hmmm," as I took her mouth with mine in a demanding kiss. I pushed her up against the door, my hands going into her hair, grabbing it. My cock was straining against her stomach. I wanted her against that damn fucking door; I pinned her body with mine as our make out session continued.

She was moving and grinding her hips into mine as we kissed. I broke the kiss and my lips trailed down her throat to her collarbone, licking and nipping. She gasped and said my name. I went back to her lips again, kissing the hell out of her, but the shrill of her phone going off broke our connection. We pulled away from each other, and I saw her lips were bruised from our harsh kissing. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Damn woman, you see what you fucking do to me?" I asked her, pointing to my now rock hard cock. "Arg!" I complained, adjusting myself. She fucking giggled at me as she answered her cell phone. I'll have to remind her who's in charge. Laugh while you can, little girl.

"Hello? Oh hey, daddy." Her eyes locked onto mine while she talked on the phone with Charlie. "Yeah, I'm okay. Okay, see ya in a bit." She hung up the phone while I stood there looking at her. All I wanted to do was take her back to my house and have my way with her, but that wasn't in the cards. Besides, I had to take care of Mike. I couldn't have any loose ends out there.

"Charlie is stopping to get breakfast for us. He will be home soon. I guess I'd better get inside." she said.

I had collected myself by then, but was still hard as a fucking rock. "Yeah, you'd better, or I just might take you right here and now. Spend time with your dad today and I will pick you up bright and early for school, baby."

She nodded as she went inside. I went back to my house. Grabbing the key, I went down to the basement. Unlocking the door, I saw Mike on his cot. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked at me.

I didn't say a word to him as I unlocked his wrists from the bedpost; I had made sure he wouldn't escape.

"You know you can't get away with this, Edward." He said in a monotone.

I looked him right in the eye and said, "I got what I wanted. I know after what you've heard, you will stay away from Isabella. If you can't, I promise the next time you will be DEAD. Understand me? Stay the fuck away from her. You got it?" I demanded.

Mike just nodded. He gulped for a second, then got brave. "You know, I could just call the police and tell them you held me hostage. Then you'd never see Isabella again." Mike threatened.

I gravely told him, "Go ahead, Mike. Do it. But I assure you, either way...you won't have Bella. Only I get to fuck that juicy, ripe pussy anytime I want. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You don't want to make that choice. You won't like the consequences. That, I can promise you."

He just stood there, his eyes wide as he looked at me."You're free to go Mike." I said. He looked at the door and then back at me, as if he didn't believe me. I pointed to him and said, "Go ahead, I wont stop you. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I won't hesitate to come after you again. I have friends in dark places that won't hesitate to get rid of you for me."

He stepped towards the door, looking back at me one last time before he ran. I laughed at his retreating form.

After a few hours, I was sitting my living room watching Presumed Innocent, I really wanted to be with Isabella, but I knew she needed to be with her dad this evening, but the pull to go to her was so strong. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. I had popcorn in my hand and was hoping maybe it was Isabella wanting more of me. So I wore a smirk when I opened the door, only to find myself face to face with the cops.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" I asked, my face revealing nothing.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" they asked.

"Yes, I am...what…"

They turned me around and put cuffs on my wrists, saying, "Mr. Cullen, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" as they continued to read my my rights, I dug into my thoughts about Mike. That asshole went to the cops after all.

As they led me outside, I saw Charlie and Isabella coming my direction. Charlie came closer and asked, "What is going on here?" His voice was laced with concern. Isabella looked devastated. I tried to think of a way to reassure her, and a way out of this mess.

"Chief Swan, we have reason to suspect that Edward is involved in the disappearance of Mike Newton. He's been missing the whole weekend, and we have reason to believe that Mr. Cullen knows of his whereabouts."

"That's impossible. He was with my daughter, looking after her all weekend. He would never put anyone in harms way." Charlie answered.

I mouthed to Isabella, 'I'm okay baby, don't worry.' She nodded back to me, letting me know she saw my words.

"It's okay, Charlie. It's just a little misunderstanding. Could you please call my lawyer for me?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Don't worry, Edward. We will get to the bottom of this, I assure you. And yes, I will call him right away." Charlie promised.

My eyes went back to Isabella's as I was put in the squad car. I sat in the back seat watching her. Oh, how I loved those pink, pouty lips.

Charlie pulled Isabella away as they drove off with me. I could tell she was worried about me; I was a little worried myself.

They took me to jail, had me fingerprinted, and put me in a cell. I was sitting on my cot when I saw Isabella come up to the bars.

"Edward, are you okay? Why are you in here?" she asked.

I walked up to her, joining hands with her through the bars.

"I suspected at first it was because I held Mike hostage this weekend, but from what I've gathered, he never made it home." I answered.

"I thought you said…"

"Bella, I let him walk out, just as I said I would. He ran out of that room so fast...Look, it will be okay, Isabella. My lawyer will fix everything, baby. I promise."

"I'm just worried about you, Edward." she said, her voice quiet.

"I know...I'm okay. I'm glad you're here, though. Come closer, baby." I said to her.

She brought her face closer to the bars. I reached out and pulled her face toward mine. Then using my thumb, I rubbed along her bottom lip.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are? Jesus, I just want to fuck you right here and now." I growled at her.

"Edward!" she gasped as she blushed.

I laughed at her blushing. She was just so damned irresistible. "I can't help it, Ms. Swan. You just have enamored me, that's all." I teased.

My face came even closer. Sliding my tongue out, I tasted her bottom lip. "Come closer." I mumbled.

She did, and I kissed her through the bars. Then the sound of clanking broke us apart.

Charlie came up to the bars. He looked at Isabella, then back at me. His eyes focused on her lips, bruised from my kissing her. When his eyes met mine, I couldn't deny it anymore. I didn't want too. I knew he was putting the pieces together as we all stood there.

"Is it my imagination, or are you two...involved?" he asked, looking at me. His face was blank; I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. But to be honest, I didn't care if he knew or not.

Looking straight into his eyes I said, "Charlie...I never meant for this to happen. But it did. Yes, Bella and I have been seeing each other. We are a couple."

Charlie blew out a breath and said, "I see. Edward, I called your lawyer, and so far, it isn't looking good. Umm...apparently you were originally arrested because Mike Newton was missing. I was told you were suspected of holding him hostage all weekend in your basement; they had an anonymous tip. Since then, he's been found...murdered."

Just then Isabella gasped. My mind was racing...murdered? But how can that be? Has someone been watching me? So he didn't tell them anything about this weekend; someone out there must have told the police, and whoever that is, is setting me up. But who?

I looked at Isabella as she backed away from me. Her eyes watered as she stood looking at me in shock.

My voice cracked. "Bella...it wasn't me, I swear. I wouldn't. I…" my voice trailed off. I gathered my thoughts and said to Charlie, "May I have a minute with your daughter? Please?"

At first he just stared at me. Then, looking first at Isabella, then back at me, he nodded. "Five minutes." he said gruffly.

He left, and I turned to her and said, "Isabella, I swear it wasn't me. I would never do anything like that...murder someone. You have to believe that. Charlie just said that they got an anonymous tip from someone; that person is trying to set me up. Please believe me, Bella." I pleaded with her.

She wiped her tears away with her hand and looked into my eyes. "I believe you, Edward. But who would want to set you up?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but I have to find out."

Just then, I saw my lawyer, Jenks, come through the jail doors and walk toward me. It was a relief to see him. He was the best. If anyone could get me out of this mess, it was him.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I was hoping you would stay out of trouble." he joked. He looked over at Isabella and said, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure...I'm Jay Jenks, and you are?" He held out his hand.

She just looked at me nervously, so I replied, "This is my girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella this is my lawyer Mr. Jenks."

Her voice was quiet as she shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Jenks grinned and said, "You like 'em young, don't you Mr. Cullen? I shouldn't be surprised, especially after you…"

I cut him off, saying, "Enough. I know I'm being set up, and I need your help, Jenks."

He replied, "Yes I'm aware of that, Edward. I have people working on that angle as we speak. Look, it's getting late, so we will talk in more detail tomorrow." He looked at Bella and said, "Do you have school tomorrow, Ms…"

She answered, "It's Swan, and yes, I do. But I can always meet with you afterward, if you need to talk to me," she stated.

Jenks replied, "Yes, that would be helpful. Why don't you head on home, dear. I need to talk with my client."

I looked at Isabella and winked. She smiled weakly back at me. "Yeah, I'd better go...talk to you tomorrow, then?" she asked.

I nodded, then she leaned in and kissed me through the bars. I was kind of surprised she was so brave, with Jenks standing right there. She pulled back, looked at me as if for reassurance, then turned to leave. I enjoyed the view as she walked out. What? I'm a guy...

Jenks looked at me and said, "Well, well, Edward. You haven't changed much...still charming the ladies, I see."

For the first time I was embarrassed...blushing was usually Bella's department. I laughed and cleared my throat, "Um...yeah. I've never had a problem getting girls, Jenks….keeping them was a challenge, though. Bella, well...she's different."

He challenged me, asking, "Does the young lady know how old you are, Edward?"

I chuckled at his questioning. "Not exactly...it hasn't really come up. We've been busy with other things that 'came up', you know?"

He shook his head and said, "Okay, Edward, more than I needed to know."

Jenks and I spoke for a while, then he left. I had to spend the night in jail. He told he would work on bail in the morning. I wracked my brain all night, trying to figure out who would have set me up. Shaking my head from my thoughts, I looked up and saw Isabella. I thought she would be at school.

I went to the bars and asked, "I thought you'd be in school by now. What are you doing here?"

Our eyes met and she responded, "Well...I decided to leave early. I couldn't wait all day to see you, I'd go nuts!"

All kinds of thoughts ran through my mind...dirty thoughts. I shook my head. "Baby, you can't stay stuff like that to me...you're going to drive this man crazy, although some would say I am already."

"So, are you okay?" she asked; her voice was so soft.

"I'm good, just missing you." I said, my eyes looking deep into hers. What was this girl doing to me? She was softening me up. I can't let that happen, not while I'm in here.

So I said in a commanding tone, "You need to go to school, sweetheart…" but I was cut off by a voice, a voice I didn't want to remember.

"Sweetheart?" the voice asked. "Have you been holding out on me, Edward?" When he looked at me, his eyes were cold; he stood there smug as hell. I grunted. What the fuck was he doing here? I thought to myself.

He turned in Isabella's direction, looking at her as if she were his next meal. I didn't like that look at all. He reached for her hand, saying, "Hello there….nice to meet one of Edward's friends. He doesn't have many, as I recall. But then again, maybe you're more...he did call you sweetheart. What's your name, beautiful?"

Isabella looked at me as I growled to him, "Leave her the fuck alone, James. She has nothing to do with you. What are you doing here, anyway?"

James looked a little surprised, "Why Edward, I'm here just to see how you're doing, and from the looks of things," he said, looking Isabella up and down, "it must be pretty good. A girlfriend? And a young one at that. I'm surprised, though. You usually like them a little more grown up. But then again," he said, looking at her again, "she is a looker. You have great taste. Yummy!" He licked his lips and winked at her. Disgusting. I couldn't believe the nerve of this fucker. I mustn't let him get to Isabella. Ever.

I wanted to reach out and choke him by his fucking neck! There was no way I was going to let him win this. "I'm warning you, James. Stay away from my girl. You hear me? She's mine!" I yelled.

James gave a menacing laugh as he stood there in his expensive suit. "Don't make me laugh, Edward. You can't get to me anymore, you're in jail."

"Edward, who is this guy? How do you know him?" Isabella asked, cutting into the conversation.

I looked her straight in the eyes, "It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. Be a good girl and go to school." I said to her.

James cut in, grinning. "My, my. She is young, then. I can take you, sweetheart...if you'd like?" he offered.

I growled, "I said, stay away from her, or I'll…" My voice trailed off. I was angry as hell.

He taunted me some more, "Or you will what, Edward? Say it!"

"Edward, who is he?" Bella asked again.

I shouted at her, "Bella, I said go to school! I will handle this."

James looked at her, shocked, his eyes wide. "Wait, are you Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella? Wow! Edward, you sure know how to pick 'em. Does she know all about your dark past? About you killing your parents?" he needled.

Isabella gasped, and James stood there looking smug as hell. "I didn't kill my parents, you asshole. You know that!" shouted from behind the bars.

"James, what are you doing here? Harassing my client? Shouldn't you be preparing for court?" Jenks asked as he walked up next to Bella.

James looked at me and said, " I'd better get going. I'll be sure to look out for your little sweetheart while you're locked up, Edward. She will need some protection."

I reached out to grab him, but it was no use with the damn bars in my way. Jenks looked at me and said, "Edward, you shouldn't let him get to you like that. You know he only does that to push your buttons."

I nodded. "I know...what the hell was he doing here, anyway? You said he should be preparing for court."

Jenks nodded and said, "He's the prosecuting attorney for this case, Edward."

Fuck! That explains it then. He was probably the one who killed Mike, too. He would kill for a chance to put me away...literally. I looked at Isabella standing there; she looked deep in thought.

"Isabella, I didn't kill my parents. James is a sadistic person, and you can't believe anything that comes from his mouth. Okay?" I said, reassuring her. She nodded back that she understood.

"Jenks, while James is around, you will need to get protection for her until I can get bail. He was looking at her like she was something to eat. Please…" I begged.

"Don't worry, Edward. I will. Look, I'd better get her to school. I will be back to talk with you later. Behave, Edward." he said sternly. "Come on, Ms. Swan. I will escort you."

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Its okay, baby. I will be fine. Go, before you're late for school."

She leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss, then left with Jenks. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. This was only the beginning of what I was guessing would be a very long day.

**A/N: So was it Edward that killed Mike? Or is someone out to get Edward? Hmmmm...your thoughts?**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

I paced back and forth in my cell, trying to piece together everything that had happened the day I set Mike free. He never made it home, but was alive the last time I saw him. I had to figure out what happened after he left my basement. I know now that someone was watching me that day…someone who had an issue with Mike, me, or both of us.

I heard the clanking of a cell door, and saw Jenks standing there at the bars. "Are you ready to tell me what happened, Edward?" he asked. I nodded as I stood from the cot, and walked toward the bars. The guard opened the door and I joined Jenks in a small conference room.

Once the door closed and we were alone, I lost it. "When am I getting out of this place, Jenks? Do your fucking job and get me home where I belong!" I barked. "I feel like a God damned animal, locked in a cage. I'm going fucking nuts!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward." He replied. Nothing ever ruffled Jenks. "Your bail hearing is later today. This isn't Seattle...we're at the mercy of some small town judge. I'll get you out of here; that's my job, and you know I'm good at it. Your job is to tell me what happened, so I can figure out how to keep you out of here in the future."

Before I could speak, I heard the door open. Charlie stood in the doorway. "Can I have a moment, Jenks? I won't take long. I just have a few things I need to say to Edward," he said. My eyes darted to Charlie's, unsure of what he was going to say. Jenks nodded and sat in a nearby chair.

"Edward, I understand that you're an eccentric person. I know more about you than you think I do. Your parents, Esme and Carlisle, wanted me to watch over you and your sister if anything ever happened to them. I am trying my damndest to do that. I think some people have misjudged you. I'm a cop, Edward; I know some of the things you have hidden away from other people," he shared. I quirked my eyebrow. Well, color me fucking surprised. I guess I'd underestimated Charlie. I hoped to God he didn't know everything; it didn't seem possible. If he knew half of what I'd done with Bella in my basement, well, I don't think he'd be here defending me right now.

"It's not my place to judge you, son. I know you're a good man, in spite of what some folks are saying. That's why I asked you to look out for Isabella in the first place; I knew I could trust you. You may be a little weird, or eccentric, as some folks would say, but I know it's a mask to keep people away from you. I think my daughter is changing that in you, taking down your walls. You let her in, Edward. That was a big step for you."

I nodded, agreeing with Charlie. After my parents died, I was afraid to get close to anyone. It seemed like everyone I loved, left me. I had sex with women, but that's all it ever was. A meaningless scratching of an itch. But with Isabella, everything changed. Was it love? I had no idea, but what I felt was very strong; I had deep feelings for her. It was like she could see through, right into my soul, and I could see into hers. Hell, she saw my dark side and embraced it. She was different, special.

"Charlie, I…" I started to speak, but he cut me off.

"Son, I don't want to be here when you tell Jenks what happened. I may be your friend, but I'm also a cop. Just know that I support you, and plan on keeping my promise to your parents. We'll get you out of this," he stated, his face determined. With that he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, Edward," Jenks said. "Time to tell me what really happened."

So I began to speak. "Okay...it all started the day Isabella moved here. When I came outside the house to meet her, I was shocked at how I felt this pull toward her. It was like an electricity; it shocked me. And it happened to her, too. Anyway, the more I was around her, the more I wanted her. I wanted to consume her, protect her...I was jealous anytime another guy paid attention to her. So when Charlie asked me to look after her, I was ecstatic."

"One day after I took her to school, I told her to meet me outside when class let out, and I would drive her home. When I went to pick her up, she wasn't there. I was mad, of course, and went looking for her. I found her with my sister and her friends at the diner. That Newton kid was there, and he was all over her. I was jealous; I felt a rage I never knew existed. So I pulled Isabella out of the diner and made her come with me. We were heading for my car when Mike mouthed off to me. Mike and I got into a fight; a physical one. I kicked the shit out of the bastard and left him there in the parking lot. Bella and I went back to my place, and that's when things heated up between us."

I looked at Jenks, who nodded at me to continue.

"When Charlie announced he was going fishing that weekend, I decided to teach that Newton boy a lesson. I snatched him right off his own porch, the little pussy," I said, laughing at the memory. "Little fucker barely fought me. The chloroform may have helped just a bit," I added, grinning. "I put him in a room in my basement. I made sure he couldn't see anything, but that he could hear everything. I had Isabella come over, and I took her down to the basement with me. And...well...we had sex multiple times with Newton listening in. It was my way of saying she was mine. A big 'fuck you' to the prick, you know?"

Jenks interrupted at that point, clearing his throat. "Well, Edward, that is very...different. I don't even know what to say. I'm glad you're telling me the truth, but it doesn't look good. You know that, right?" he asked. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but...what happened next?"


	8. My Little Girl

1. Chapter 1 Chapter One: Isabella and Edward meet 2. Chapter 2 Stalking perhaps? 3. Chapter 3 Possessive Ward 4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found 5. Chapter 5 For His Viewing Pleasure 6. Chapter 6 Arresting Developments 7. Chapter 7 Confessions 8. Chapter 8 My little girl 9. Chapter 9 Dark Pasts and Broken Glass 10. Chapter 10: Surprising Developments

**Ch 8: My little girl**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock**

Later that day, the bailiff came and got me from my cell; it was time for my bail hearing. Once we got to the courtroom, Jenks had me stand next to him as they called out my name and case number.

The Judge spoke, "In the matter of the state vs Edward Cullen, the charges are Murder in the first degree and kidnapping. Mr. Jenks, how does your client plead?

Jenks replied firmly, "Not guilty, your honor."

The judge spoke, "Very well then. On to the matter of bail."

"Your honor," James stepped forward. "Considering the severity of the crimes, the state requests remand."

Jenks objected, saying, "Mr. Cullen has ties to the community; he is not a flight risk. He has never been convicted of a crime. We ask that he be released on his own recognizance."

"Bail is set at $500,000. Mr. Cullen will also need to turn in his passport. Trial will begin next Monday. Court is adjourned." The judge concluded.

Jenks turned to me saying, "You will be out by this afternoon."

I nodded as the bailiff took me out of the courtroom. I was fed a meal, then given my clothes, as I would be leaving soon. I was so glad to be getting out of this fucking hell hole.

Jenks met me at the cell doors. As soon as we walked out, we were mobbed by reporters and news crews shouting out questions.

"Edward, did you kill Mike?"

"Mr. Cullen, how did you plead?"

Jenks guided me through the crowd, putting me in his vehicle. He turned to them and said, "Mr. Cullen plead not guilty. We will be going to court to prove his innocence. Have a good day."

They still shouted out questions as I sat in the passenger seat. One of them was, "How long have you been dating the Chief's daughter?'

I looked out the window, as Jenks got in the car. "Don't answer any of those questions Edward. They will find out soon enough," he advised.

Looking at him, I said, "Yes, well, those fuckers better leave Isabella alone. We may have to hire some security for her."

He nodded as he began to drive. "You need an alibi, Edward," Jenks remarked. "How far will that girl of yours go to keep you out of jail? She'll need to say you were alone together...the whole weekend. Will she be able to pull it off? You're fucked if she can't, you know."

"Oh, she'll do better than that, Jenks. Just leave it to me." I replied, a plan forming in my mind. I knew just what Bella needed to do. And she'd do it, too. I'd make fucking sure of it.

The reporters were starting to gather outside my home, so I went around the back way and headed to Charlie's. I knocked on the back door and he let me in. He was on the phone; he held up his hand to signal he needed a minute.

I pretended to go to the living room, but stayed where I could hear what Charlie was saying. "Renee, I appreciate your concern for Bella, but everything is fine." He paused for a moment. "And no, you don't need to come and get her. Edward is a good man, and he will protect her just as I will. No, Renee, we both are a good judge of character." He sounded frustrated.

So, his ex wife was talking shit about me, huh? I'll have to make sure to keep an eye on Bella if she ends up talking to her mother. After all, why should she be pretending to care about Bella? She didn't care enough to stick around when she was little. Bella is mine now. Renee will never get her daughter back. Never.

"Renee, I have to go now." He paused, only to raise his voice when he said, "I'm handling it, okay? Just enjoy your life and don't worry about hers. After all, you were the one who let her go!" Charlie slammed the phone onto the receiver. I moved quickly into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for him to appear.

My arm was spread over the back of the couch as Charlie walked in; his eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, Edward. That woman has some nerve to call and tell me I'm being a bad parent. So, how did your session go with Jenks?"

I smiled at Charlie. "It went well. I think we came up with a good defense for me. I have to say thank you...for standing up for me. Just so you know, Charlie, I didn't kill Mike."

Charlie held up his hand. "Edward, I know you didn't. But we can't discuss the case. Just know that I am here for you and Bella, okay?" He looked at his watch as it beeped. "Speaking of Bella, she should be home from school soon. Angela is driving her home today."

Ahhh...I had wondered how she was getting home. Soon we heard a car pull up in the driveway; it was Bella, of course. After getting out of the car, she came in through the front door, looking sexy as hell. Her hair was in waves, pulled back in a headband. She saw me on the couch and came over right away to give me a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, how are you? Are you okay? I'm so glad you're home!" she said. Just like my angel to be worried about me.

"I'm good now that my baby is here. How was your day? Were you hassled at school by reporters?" I asked.

"A little, but the principal stopped it. They snuck me out the back way while Angela drove around to pick me up." she said, her voice quiet.

Charlie came back into the room and said, "Bells, your mom called while you were at school. She's worried about you, so give her a call. I will be back in a few minutes. I have an errand to run. I know you're in good hands with Edward."

Yeah, I bet her mom is worried. She's trying to steal my angel away from me, but it's not going to fucking happen on my watch. But I knew Bella needed to talk to her, so I kept quiet. For now.

I watched Charlie leave. Bella was still in front of me, I grabbed her around the waist and brought her down to straddle my lap. When our eyes met, she looked at me in confusion.

"Edward, I need up to call my mom…"

My hands still held her waist; I felt the warmth of her flesh under my thumb as I rubbed. Gruffly, I said, "In a bit. I really need you now, Bella. It's been several days since we've been together, and I need to feel the warmth of your pussy on my cock." I slid my hands down into her jeans and felt the wetness building. ""See...you're already wet for me, little girl. I know you want me."

I slid my fingers deeper into her pants, feeling the edge of her panties. I pushed them to the side and slid into her wetness. She gasped and moaned. "Edward, what if my dad comes home?"

With my free hand I reached up and grabbed her face, turning it to look at me. I rubbed my stubble against her cheeks.

"Isabella, he's gone to run an errand. I know how to be quick, baby, I'm not that old…"

With that I helped her remove her jeans and her shirt. I pulled my cock out, rubbing the head against her heat to wet it. I slid inside of her, pulling her down on my shaft.

Fuck! It felt so good to be inside of my little girl again. "Ohhh...Edward!" she moaned, as we both began to move. I met her every movement, thrusting up inside of her.

"Yeah, baby! Scream my name, let them know whom you belong to!" I commanded darkly. I kissed her lips roughly as I kept thrusting, using her hips as leverage. I let her lips go as I felt the tightening of her pussy on my cock.

I leaned back against the couch, arching my back, "Fuck, yes! Right there, baby. Fuck that cock hard, slam on him, let him know he is yours...only yours!" I roared.

She surprised me as she rocked against my dick taking it all in, as she began to shout, 'You're mine Edward! Your cock is mine!"

Damn I loved it when my little girl claimed me as hers. I felt my balls tightening as I came inside of her pussy. I let myself go calling out, "Bella! You're mine, too, baby! You're fucking mine!"

As she screamed out her orgasm, she landed on top of my chest. We shared a few kisses, then she climbed off my lap and got dressed. I zipped my jeans as she looked at me. " I better go call my mom," she said.

She ran upstairs to her room; I heard her greet her mom as I sat on the couch listening as best I could. I began to eye the phone extension on the kitchen wall. Walking toward it, I heard Bella say, "Mom, you don't even know him!"

Figures...that bitch is trying to convince Bella to get rid of me. Not a fucking chance. I picked up the phone quietly, listening in.

"Baby, you don't know anything about this boy. Not only that, he isn't a boy- he is a man. Do you even know how old he is?"

I wanted to tell her mind her own fucking business, but I didn't want them to know I was listening in. Stupid, daughter abandoning bitch!

"Mom, age is just a number in my book. Look, I know he is a bit different, but I like different. In fact, I think I'm falling in love with him."

Whoa! Did my little girl just say she loved me? Do I love her? I do know I care about her a lot, but love? I don't want anyone else but her. She's it for me, I guess I do love her. It warmed my heart to hear her declaration.

"How can you say you love him, Bells? You don't even know what love is. Bella, Philip and I rented a house here in Florida. You could come and live with us...meet a boy your own age."

"Mom!" Bella shouted so loud into the phone, I had to jump back some. "Listen, I'm eighteen now. You can't tell me who to be with. If you can't accept him in my life, then maybe we shouldn't talk anymore." She began to cry.

I didn't want my little angel to cry. I heard her mom sigh, "Fine. I will leave it alone for now. But if he ever hurts you, baby, I won't hesitate to come after him. Do you hear me?" her mom said.

Bella sniffled some as she said, "He won't, mom. I know he won't. Listen, I gotta go, mom. I will call you back soon."

Just before Bella hung up, I lightly replaced the receiver. I felt good knowing my girl had strong feelings for me. Just as I was about to step back into the living room, she and I bumped into each other. Our eyes met, and we both looked at each other intensely. No words were necessary.

**A/N: so will they say the L word to each other? Will Renee come and try to separate these two? How about the trial? How will that go? Any more guesses on Edward's age? I gave a few hints. I will have a manip posted in my group that goes with this chapter. To discuss this chapter go here: /forum/18/Blood-Play-Discussion-Board or here: groups/KC2007stories/**


	9. Dark Pasts and Broken Glass

**Chapter nine: Dark Pasts and Broken Glass**

**Beta'd By Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

Isabella and I were relaxing on the couch waiting for Charlie to come back home, when we heard a terrible crash. Isabella screamed, and I threw myself over her instinctively, trying to protect her. I heard the squeal of tires and jumped up to find out what happened. "Stay here, angel," I whispered harshly in her ear. "I need to find out what happened. Until I know it's safe, you need to stay back...do you have your cell phone, baby?"

"Yes," she whispered, her body trembling in fear.

"It will be ok, I promise," I said, kissing her gently on the lips. I walked quietly toward the front door, where the sound originated. The decorative window in the front door had been broken, and a brick lay in the entryway, a note tied to it with string. I quickly ascertained that whomever had done this was no longer here, and called out to Isabella.

"It's ok, baby. Some asshole threw a brick through the window. Be careful… there is a lot of broken glass." I said, trying to play the whole thing down, knowing how terrified she was. But in reality, I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. I could handle it when I was the target, but now this fucker had involved Isabella. I felt rage bubbling up inside of me… if this person thought they could get to Bella, they were sadly mistaken. I would make them pay. It was only a matter of time.

Just then, Charlie drove up; he had a pizza box in his hand. He looked at me in stunned silence when he saw what had just happened.

Before Charlie could stop me, I reached down and picked up the brick. Untying the string, I opened up the note.

_Just because you are home doesn't mean you are safe._

_I will get to you, just like I got to your parents._

_Your mommy was so sad when I stabbed your father_

_And used his blood to write on the walls._

_I killed her too, just to shut her up._

_I will make Bella cry out in pain and pleasure, while you watch._

_Get ready to join mommy and daddy, Edward._

My hands shook as I read it. Holy fuck. I handed it to Charlie, speechless.

Charlie read it, and looked up at me in horror. "Edward, those are things only the police knew. We kept certain details of your parent's murder out of the public record. The only way this person would know these things, is if they were the killer, or they had access to the police files."

"Or both, Charlie," I concluded. "Either there is a leak in your department, or you have the murderer working for you. The one thing I do know, is that Isabella is in danger, and we need to do something about it."

Hearing Bella approach, I grabbed the note from Charlie's hands and stuffed it in my pocket. There were some things she didn't need to know. I didn't want her terrified of her own shadow...this fucker had enough power over us already. I went on to tell Charlie what had happened at the jail, telling him I had a confrontation with James. I suggested that we hire a few bodyguards to watch over Bella, as I didn't trust James. I told Charlie that when he'd come up to the jail, he basically looked at Isabella like she was dessert.

"Edward, I really don't need people hanging around me that I don't even know. Besides, I think James will be too busy with the case to worry about me." Bella argued.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Isabella, you have no idea just how dangerous he is. If you think I have a dark past, his isn't any better. I don't want you going without protection while James is in town."

Charlie spoke up, asking, "How do you know James, Edward? I mean, by the way you talk, it sounds like you two have some history."

Looking at Charlie, I said, "We do. I know he is the prosecutor and all, but he is a shady character. His past includes embezzlement, drugs... I could say more, but I think you get the picture. I don't want him around Bella. What if he does something, just to get back at me?"

Both Charlie and Isabella looked at me. Isabella asked, "What does James have over you, Edward? Did you kill someone and he knows? What?"

I was shocked she would ask such a thing. "What the fuck? No! Do you honestly think I could do that? Wait...you don't think I killed my own parents, do you?" I asked her. Her eyes shifted as she looked down to the floor.

I stood up from my chair, my voice raised in anger and hurt. "Isabella, I told you in the jail I didn't kill my parents! I wouldn't...couldn't... do such a thing! How could you even possibly…"

Charlie cut in, "Wait a minute, back up. What is going on here? Who said you killed your parents, Edward? Was it James? Was that what you fought about?"

I darted my eyes away from Isabella and looked at Charlie. "Yeah, when he came up to see me the first night I was in jail, he tried to convince Bella that I was the one who murdered my parents. As you know, they never found the killer."

"Charlie, I think someone in your department is leaking information. James came up there before my arrest was even announced. He's getting his information from someone." I concluded.

My mind was racing… the police said they got an anonymous tip that I was holding Mike in the basement. They wouldn't have known unless someone, maybe even James, had been spying on me. Fucking hell!

Isabella spoke up, "So could James be the one setting you up, then? But why? Why would he do that, Edward?"

I looked at her and said, "Isabella, I have done things in my past I'm not proud of. And, well, James and I know each other really well. Let's just say, before I realized he was a lying snake, he knew all about me and the things I did."

That's an understatement. Why, oh why, did I have to get involved with him? James and I met at a very exclusive sex club. That's where James did a lot of his "business," if you want to call it that. He tried on so many occasions to get me involved, but I never gave in. I knew that hanging out with James was dark and dangerous, but at the time, I liked it.

I sat down next to Isabella. I held her hand and looked deep into those chocolate eyes of hers. "Babe, I really want you to have protection while this case against me is going on. James is a very dangerous man, and I don't want you to be the pawn he uses in a game against me."

She sighed. Her dad was on the phone with the department, asking to have a meeting with all the men tomorrow. So, while he was talking to them, I talked with Bella. I needed her to listen to me. This whole situation was so fucked up.

Her eyes met mine and she said, "Okay…you win. But I don't like this idea. I don't want some stranger looking at me all the time…"

"Sweetie, I know exactly how you feel. That's why I'm calling in a friend to help," I said, dialing the phone.

"Yo, Edward, what's up man? I haven't heard from you in ages!" he joked with me.

"I need a favor, man. A big one. You're still in the bodyguard business, right?" I asked.

Emmett was one of the security men that had worked for James at one time. He got tired of James's dirty ways and quit.

"Sure, man. Who do I need to protect?" he asked.

"My girlfriend, Isabella Swan. She is a senior this year in Forks. Um...I have been arrested and framed for a murder here in town." I replied.

He sighed into the phone. "I heard about that. I couldn't believe it. I mean, you are a little weird, but a murderer? Never. But yeah, I can look out for your girl for ya. So she is in high school, huh? Like 'em young, do we Eddie?" he asked, teasing.

"You know me man...besides I'm not that much older than her. Anyway, could you be here... say, sometime tomarrow?" I asked.

"Sure, dude, give me the address."

I gave him the address; he said he would meet me to talk in more detail tomorrow. After hanging up, I told Isabella that my friend Emmett would be her guard. I knew I could trust him with her. Thank God for that.

**A/N So tell me what you think? Any thoughts?**

Options Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This


	10. Surprising Developments

**Ch 10: Surprising Developments**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock**

Emmett was on his way to guard Isabella; I wanted her protected. The trial was set to start on Monday. I began thinking about us, as a couple. We've come a long way; it started out as lust and now...

We hadn't said the L word yet but we were getting close. I have never said the L word to anyone before, but then again, I've never felt this way about any woman before Isabella. I had something in mind for us...I had to make sure she would go along with it. I went to pick her up after school; as I drove up, I heard the bell ring.

She was walking out with my sister and Angela. I got out of the car and went to Isabella, giving her a kiss on the lips. Then, meeting my sister's eyes, I said, "Hey Alice." Then I looked to Angela, saying, "Hey, Ang. How are you?"

My sister replied, "Edward, how are you doing? You okay?"

I nodded, then said, "Yep, I'm good. I hope you girls don't mind, but Isabella and I need to go. See ya soon."

Grabbing Bella's hand, I pulled her to my car. We headed toward my place; I felt we needed some alone time. We needed time to talk about the trial, and everything that was about to happen.

We were both silent on the ride home. Once we pulled into my driveway, we got out of the car and I led us through the door. As I shut the door, she finally spoke.

"Edward, is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet, and that isn't like you at all."

I looked at Isabella and said, "Well, we need to talk. Why don't we have a seat on the couch?"

We both sat on the couch; I was holding her hand. Our breathing was the only sound in the room. I had a million things going on in my head; it felt like it was spinning.

"Edward?" she asked, getting my attention again.

"Isabella...the other day, Jenks and I tried to come up with a plan for the trial. As you know, it wouldn't look good for me if we told the court the truth - that I did kidnap Mike and held him in my basement." I began explaining to her.

Her chocolate eyes met mine and she said, "Okay….so…"

"I need to know how far you're willing to go." I stated simply.

I knew her pulse was racing, I could hear her breathing pick up. "Slow breaths babe, slow…" I coached her; I didn't need her hyperventilating.

Her voice was shaky when she said, "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well... Jenks asked me how far you were willing to go to keep me out of jail, to keep me from being sent to prison for a murder I didn't commit."

"I would do anything for you, Edward. You should know that by now," her voice trailed off.

I got up and paced the floor rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "Even if it meant lying in court? In other words, I would need you to testify that we were all alone that weekend, Isabella. That no one else was here. I need you to do that for me, for us."

She looked away from me, wringing her hands in her lap. After a while, she looked back up and said, "So, what you are asking me to do is lie for you, right?"

I looked at her sweet, innocent face, and couldn't help but smirk. This was too easy. "Yes. that's exactly what I'm asking, Isabella. But it's not the only way you can help me, baby."

She looked down again and she wrung her hands some more. Then, looking up, she said, "Okay, lay it on me."

I stopped pacing and looked her directly in the eyes. "We know that the prosecution is going to go after you, Isabella. James will be ruthless; he will do anything he can to scare you. You're going to have to hold your ground and convince the jury that I didn't kill Mike. They may try to get you to testify against me, to make their case more plausible. But, I know of a way to keep that from happening."

She stood and came closer to me. Her warm breath fanned across my face. Her hand caressed me as she spoke, "I would do anything for you. Anything. What do you need me to do?"

God, this was like taking candy from a baby. "Anything? You will do whatever I need you to do to save me? This will be forever, Isabella. There will be no turning back." I said firmly, looking deep into her eyes. My gaze never wavered.

She nodded, returning my stare."Yes, Edward, anything. What do you need me to do? Just tell me, and I will do it." She was so sincere.

I looked deeply into her eyes... and I saw love. Even though we had never really expressed our feelings to one another, it was there in her eyes. There was no denying it. I had to admit, the L word scared me at first. I didn't want this to be the first time I said it, so I said something else instead.

"Isabella...you're it for me - you know that, right?" I asked her again, making sure. She nodded her head, and I knew then that she meant what she said. That's when I said something I knew would shock her to her core. I wasn't asking her; this wasn't up for debate. She would do this...for me.

"Marry me, Isabella." As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard her gasp.

**A/N: Yes I know I'm such a bad author leaving you all with a cliffie. So will she do it? Will she marry Edward to protect him? And Emmett will show up soon.**


	11. Ch 11 Compromising positions and proposa

**Ch 11 Compromising positions and proposals**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

Isabella looked at me, frozen in shock, just as I knew she would be. She stood there silently; her eyes were wide and she was clearly trying to process what I'd just said to her. She shook her head as if coming out of a trance, then she whispered, "Marriage? You want me to marry you, Edward?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want, Isabella. We don't need your parents consent; you are eighteen and an adult in the eyes of the law. All we would need to do is go to City Hall and pick up a marriage license… we could get married by a justice of the peace the next day."

She backed away, looking at me as if I were crazy. "Edward, get serious!" she admonished me.

I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. "Oh no you don't, Isabella. You just got done telling me you would do anything for me...anything." I said, gritting my teeth. Losing my temper wasn't going to help anything. "Then you back the fuck away from me? What the hell? I thought I was it for you, Isabella. Apparently not." I spat.

She looked at the floor, clearly at war with herself. "Edward, of course you are.." she said, trying to tug her arm back. "But.."

"But nothing, Isabella." I said, my hold on her arm still firm. "I'm fucking serious. We need to get married as soon as possible. This isn't a game, baby... this is my life we're talking about. I need to know you can do this for me."

She looked at me again, clearly beginning to panic. She shouted, "But I'm still in high school! And what about college? I have dreams, Edward!"

I smirked... the thought of her in college wasn't all that bad. In fact, I was pretty sure we could find some sexy uniforms for her to wear; my own personal cheerleader. I was getting hard just thinking about it. I laughed to myself, knowing how pissed she would be at my thoughts.

"What is that smirk for, Edward?" she asked, exasperated. She snatched her arm away from me, huffing. With her hands now on her hips, she stared at me in disbelief.

"Well...when you mentioned college, I started thinking about the sexy uniforms you could wear, and damn. Just the image made me rock hard, baby." I said, grinning.

I had to adjust myself, and I wasn't very discreet. She gave me a look like what the hell.

"Isabella, use your head. If we get married, the prosecution is screwed. They can't force you to testify against me. You said you wanted me forever; you had to know marriage was what I had in mind." I said, looking in her eyes.

Unable to meet my gaze, she looked away, her eyes wandering around the room. I couldn't let her start to doubt me, doubt us, any longer. My mind raced, trying to come up with a way to get her on board with my plan. This was fucking bullshit...she said she would do anything, and I was holding her to it!

"Edward…marriage? I don't know…" she said, her voice trailing off.

I'd had enough of this bullshit. If being aggressive wasn't working, I guess I had to start with the sweet talk. I think Little Miss Isabella underestimated me; it was time to seal this deal. I walked over to her, lowering my voice. "Baby, I'll admit this is sudden… I get that. But what's our alternative? I mean, would marrying me really be such a bad thing?" I crooned in her ear, my voice turning warm and seductive, "Oh, little girl, admit it. You want to marry me, I can see it in your eyes. This would be a good thing for you, too. Think of how all the girls in school would be so jealous of you being my wife? And just think, baby, married couples get to fuck whenever they want; no worrying about daddy walking in. We could have so much fun..."

I watched Isabella's eyes darken. Yep, that part was changing her mind pretty quickly. I'd seen all the lustful looks the young girls gave me when I picked up Isabella from school. Alice had told me the fact I was on trial for murder made me even more desirable. The girls loved my bad boy image.

Going in for the kill, I began to nibble on her lips with my teeth, mumbling, "Oh come on, little girl. Say yes to me; say you want me as much as I want you. Hmmm…" I began to move my lips slowly over hers; sucking, licking, biting. I heard her breath hitch...fuck, yes. She was putty in my hands.

I began to back her up against the wall in the living room, caging her in. I ground my hips against her so she could feel what she'd been doing to me. I broke the kiss soundly and she gasped.

"Edward!" she cried, her eyes full of lust. She grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer as she crashed her bruised lips to mine. We'd begun to passionately devour one another until we heard a cough, interrupting us. I broke the kiss and we both looked up, trying to find the source. Dammit...I had the worst fucking luck these days!

Standing there were Charlie, Billy and Jake. Jake's eyes were wide with shock at seeing Bella and I together. Good! That little fucker needed to know whom she belonged to. I let go of her, but made sure that some part of me was always touching her. She greeted her dad's friends, blushing at how we'd gotten caught.

"Hey there. Billy, Jake... how have you been?" Bella asked timidly. Charlie just shook his head as he walked away. What could I say? She made me feel like a damn hormonal teenager. But I was no teen, that was for sure. I was all man, and would be happy to prove it to her.

Unable to resist, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If we were married, baby, you wouldn't have to worry about that happening. Nothing embarrassing about a man kissing his wife…"

I winked at her, then reached out to shake Billy's hand. Yep, I was trying to be polite for once. But if I caught Jake eye fucking Isabella, all bets were off. I didn't offer Jake my hand, Jake and I just stood there, staring each other down until Charlie broke in and said, "Billy and Jake were going to join us for dinner, if that's okay with the two of you."

I nodded as Isabella pulled away from me. "Sure, let me get it started." she said.

She left the living room and headed for the kitchen, and fuck if that dog didn't follow right behind her. I wasn't happy about it, but I needed to relax. That didn't mean I had to stand by and do nothing, however. I hovered around near the kitchen while Charlie and Billy went outside. I heard Jake ask, "So, you and Cullen are together?" That's right, you little fucker, I thought.

Her voice was soft when she replied, "Yes we are, Jake. We're a couple now. Why?"

He breathed out and said, "Because he looks at you like you're something to eat, Bells, and I don't like it."

That's right, Jake, and she's delicious, I grinned to myself. Time to put an end to this conversation, I decided, sauntering into the kitchen. I glared at Jake. Isabella could tell I wasn't too happy about his interest in my girlfriend. What she and I did was none of his fucking business.

I growled at Jake, "I really don't care if you like how I look at Isabella or not. She's mine to look at how I see fit, understand? Maybe I need to say it slower, you know, to make sure you can keep up?"

He just stared at me. Maybe my assumption about his intelligence wasn't that far off, stupid little fucker. "I asked you a fucking question, Jake. What about Isabella being mine don't you understand? Mind your own fucking business."

He nodded stiffly back at me. I walked over to Isabella, a swagger in my step and oozing confidence, when I said, "I will be outside with your dad, baby. See ya in a bit." I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips before exiting the room, briefly looking back at Jake to see his jaw dropped in surprise. I smirked at him, the gutless little pussy. That put him in his place. Too bad I couldn't just fuck Isabella right there...that would certainly make my point!

Billy and Jake left shortly after dinner. That's right, you little shit; move along...nothing here for you. As I watched them drive away. I told Charlie I needed to speak with him. I needed to tell him about my plans for Isabella. I couldn't imagine he was going to be too happy about our upcoming marriage, but I wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. Hell, I wasn't really giving Bella a choice in the matter, either, I laughed to myself. While Isabella washed the dishes, I took the opportunity to speak with him privately. We walked over to sit on the the sofa.

"So, what's going on, Edward?" Charlie asked.

I turned to Charlie and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm telling you this out of respect, Charlie. I wanted you to know that by this weekend, Bella and I will be married. I asked her earlier, and she said yes."

Charlie looked at me, stunned. His eyes went wide and his mustache twitched. "Married? Edward...no offense, but she isn't she a bit young to get married? I know she's eighteen, but she's still in high school. Dammit, Edward... she's my baby. She's all I've got left."

"Charlie, I know she's young, but she is also a lot more mature than most girls her age. I care for her more than anything else in this world; she is it for me, Charlie. And I can take good care of her financially; she'd want for nothing. I did inherit my parents money... well most of it, anyway. Alice got some, as well. You don't have to worry, I will take good care of her. I promise."

Charlie paced the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Why can't you two wait? I feel like there is more to this than you're telling me, Edward. "

"I know this isn't the best situation, Charlie. We can have a big wedding later. We just don't want wait any longer. We're going to do this regardless, Charlie, but we would appreciate your blessing. Don't break your baby girl's heart; don't be Renee. She would want you to be there, supporting her."

Charlie paused, thinking about what I said. Finally, he hugged me and said, "Well, when you put it that way… welcome to the family, son. I hope you two will be very happy together. I'm warning you, though, Edward. Break my baby girl's heart, and you'll answer to me."

"Yes, sir. And thank you." I replied. Not that he actually intimidated me. I'd let him think that he did… I needed him to like me. And having the chief of police as my father in law could do nothing but help my situation. If daddy needed to play tough guy, that was fine with me. I knew who was really in charge, and that man would be fucking Isabella in his basement later. I couldn't wait...damn, I was hard again.

He and I walked back inside. I watched as he went into the kitchen, hugged Isabella, and said, "Congratulations, Bells. I hope you two will be happy together."

I saw a flash of shock and disbelief flit across her expression, but she quickly composed herself. Good girl, I thought. I looked at her and said, " I told Charlie that I proposed, and that you said yes, baby. " She blinked for a moment, then turned to her dad and said, "Thanks, daddy. We will be."

With that, Charlie turned to both of us and said, "Okay, I'm turning in, you two. Its been a long day. Good night."

After Charlie left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, she slapped me on the chest angrily. "Edward, how could you do that? Telling him without me being present? Besides, I haven't exactly said yes, yet." she sputtered.

I smirked at my angel, she was rather cute when got angry. Looking at her, I said, "Now, now, Isabella. I don't recall asking you to marry me… I didn't give you another option, babe. You told me you would do anything to save me, and I told you what that was going to be. We're getting married, Isabella. End of discussion. Now I know that's not the kind of a proposal a girl wants, and one day I will do it properly. But for now...this will have to do." With that, I went to her, scooping her up in my arms as my lips found hers in a searing kiss.

I moved my mouth over hers as we kissed more passionately. Growling lowly, I backed her up against the counter; my hands were everywhere. She had changed into a skirt, thank God, giving me all kinds of access to my favorite parts of her. Running my hand up her leg, I pushed the fabric up, bunching it around her waist. I released her lips as she gasped for breath.

I lifted her up on the counter and our eyes locked. She asked breathlessly, "Edward, what are you doing?"

I smiled against her lips when I said, "Well, my dear, if you have no idea what I'm doing, then I need to up my game. What do you think I'm doing?" I whispered seductively.

She began to tug at her skirt, trying to pull it back down, but I wouldn't let her. "Oh Isabella, you have just become my fiancee, little girl. I want to celebrate. Let me make you feel good, baby. I think you need a reminder of the benefits that come with being my wife." I whispered in her ear.

I managed to pull down my jeans, freeing my cock from its confinement. It stood proud at attention, weeping for relief. Her eyes zeroed in on it, and she bit her lower lip. I knew she wanted me. The good girl in her was still trying to win out when she breathed, "My dad is just upstairs, Edward."

I backed up a bit, looking in her eyes, "Yes, I know he is. And if memory serves, baby girl, that didn't stop us from fucking in your room while he was sleeping in the past. In fact, I think it turned you on, knowing we could get caught. You're a naughty girl, Isabella. You don't fool me. I saw you looking at my cock...want to suck me off, baby?"

My lips found hers again, and this time I pushed harder, my tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. As soon as she opened for me, I slid right in, fucking her mouth with my tongue. I groaned, hearing her moan into my mouth. She needed to learn to give me what I wanted, when I wanted it. These little games where she pretended to be the good girl needed to stop. They were cute at first, but I liked my bad girl better; the one who liked to fuck. And fuck her, I would.

I thrust my hips against her, harder and harder. She was hot and wet all around me; I kept my mouth on her, swallowing her moans. I released her lips as I took her harder and deeper. "That's it, baby take all of me. Fuck!" I whispered loudly. I felt her pussy clamp down on me like a vise as we both came together.

Fucking hell, it felt so good to have been inside of her. I slowly pulled out, as she straightened her clothes. After I zipped up, I looked into her eyes and said, "Tomorrow is Friday...I will pick you up and we will go get our marriage license. The next day we will get married. I personally can't wait for the honeymoon, baby. It's been far too long since we've been in the basement. Get some sleep tonight, you're going to need it for this weekend. Good night, Isabella." I left her there in the kitchen and walked out the back door.

**A/N: I will have pics for this chapter in my KC group, links are on my profile page here. So...what ya thinking of this Ward now? He is a bit different, but i just love writing him ;)!**


	12. Chapter 12 Marriage License and Body Lan

**Ch 12: Marriage License and Body Language**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

I drove Isabella to school in the morning; we kissed goodbye before she got out, and I watched her walk into the building and disappear from my sight. I shook my head and and drove to the courthouse. I wanted to go ahead and make an appointment with the judge for our marriage ceremony. He was a very good friend of the family.

I pulled into a spot and got out of my car; my hair was in its usual messy state. As I walked into the building I saw some ladies, who looked to be in their thirties, look toward me; one of them was pointing. At first I thought maybe they were saying something about my murder trial. I strained to hear what they were saying about me. "I think he is the one on trial for murdering that young boy," one of them said. Then her other friend said, "Well, that may be, but he is hot!" I saw her wink at me. I nodded back, but continued to walk into the courthouse.

Damn! I guess Alice was right, even though I'm on trial for murder, it doesn't stop the ladies from looking and flirting with me. Shaking my head, I continued to the office of my dad's friend. I walked in to find him sitting at his desk. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Edward, my boy! It's been far too long!" he said as he grabbed me into a hug. He pulled away, smiling at me, and asked, "So, how are you son? You holding up alright?"

"Hello, Aro. I'm good. Well… as good as I can be, considering. I'm sure you've heard I am on trial for murder, but my defense looks solid," I replied.

He nodded, "I heard. I'm sorry for that, Edward; you're a good man. You have my support. So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"My girlfriend and I need to get married tomorrow. I was hoping you'd do the honors." I stated.

"Really? You're getting married? This is a surprise...congratulations! Who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

"Her name is Isabella Swan; she is Chief Swan's daughter."

His eyes went wide as he looked at me in shock. "My goodness, Edward. Charlie Swan's little girl? I'm surprised you're still here talking to me... isn't she a bit young for you? I mean…" his voice trailed off.

I smirked back, amused at the shock on my old friend's face. Yes, she is a bit younger than me, but who cares, right? I decided I'd better reassure him and said, "Actually, she's eighteen. And she doesn't know my exact age; it really hasn't come up yet." For some really fabulous reasons… damn I need to get my head out of the gutter. "I would like you to marry us tomorrow. Help a friend out?" I asked.

Aro smiled at me and said, "Sure, son. I can marry you two. So, you're in love with this girl, huh? Never thought I'd see the day. What did the chief say about his daughter getting married to you?"

I admitted to Aro that Charlie was surprised and put up a fight at first, but I finally got him to agree. So, I set the appointment up, thanking Aro for his help. I ran through the checklist in my head, realizing that all we had to do now was get our marriage license. I left the courthouse and headed home, willing the time to pass so I could go get Bella.

I ate a quick late lunch and looked at the clock for the thousandth time. Finally! I got back into the car and headed toward her school. I was basking in the glory that she and I would be married soon. I pulled into the school parking lot and saw my angel waiting for me, but she wasn't alone. Some fucker was standing next to her and they were talking. It never fucking failed... I got out of the car muttering to myself about needing to put another asshole in his place.

As as I got closer I heard him say, "Just so you know, Isabella, Edward, isn't who he says he is. He has done some very shady stuff in the past. I thought you should know the kind of man you've chosen to involve yourself with. I have to say, he's a lucky man; you are a very sexy young woman, Isabella. I can see why you caught his eye." His eyes raked over body as he licked his lips. As I got closer, I realized who this fucker was. My blood was boiling and my hands balled into fists as I approached them, as quietly as I could.

I didn't say a word as I sucker punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground in his fancy Armani suit. He rubbed his jaw as he looked up at me in shock.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl, James!" I yelled. I glared at Isabella. "What the fuck were you doing out here all by yourself, without even my sister here to protect you? Huh? How many times do I have to tell you that the fucker is dangerous?" I yelled, letting my temper get the best of me.

Isabella's eyes welled up with tears. Timidly, she said, "I'm sorry, Edward. He just came up to me. Alice had to be somewhere; I told her it would be okay this one time. I didn't think…"

I was madder than hell. How in the fuck could she be so stupid? I saw James get up and dust himself off, in my peripheral vision. I glared at him when he gave me a smug look. What the hell did he have to be so smug about? I looked around, realizing people were staring at us.

"Well, Edward. Thanks for that...you just proved my point. You don't think these people missed seeing you punch me for no reason? All I was doing was talking with your girlfriend, here. See ya in court." James grinned, walking to his car. Fuck! It didn't look good for me to be seen punching the prosecutor, right before we go to court on Monday.

I glared at Isabella, still angry that she had been standing out here by herself. But I didn't want that to spoil our weekend together. I calmed myself down, taking deep breaths. Then looking into her eyes, I said, "I made us an appointment with a justice of the peace tomorrow. All we have to do now is go to the recorder's office and pick up our marriage license."

I helped Bella into the car and drove to the recorder's office in Seattle. As we stood in front of the clerk, she handed us the certificate and said, "Please remember, there is a mandatory three day waiting period before you can legally be married. Congratulations!"

I was shocked; a three day waiting period? What the fuck? There was no way in hell we were waiting three fucking days to get married.

"What do you mean we have to wait three days? We don't have that long to wait." I spat.

She looked me straight in the eye and said, "Sir, those are the rules. Its a three day wait. No exceptions."

I got even angrier, yelling, "Like hell, we have to wait. We will just see about that!"

I was still muttering about stupid fucking clerks when I got out my cell phone and called Aro. I told him the situation, and he confirmed there was indeed a three day waiting period. But with a bit of sweet talking on my part, and a bit of cash under the table, he agreed to do us a favor and marry us as planned, tomorrow. I blew out a sigh of relief, telling him thank you. Thank God money talks, I laughed to myself.

"Aro said he would marry us tomorrow, baby, so we don't have to wait after all. Come on, lets get out of here." I said, taking her hand in mine.

I entwined our fingers as we were walking out, relieved that my plan was still moving forward. As I reached to open the door with my other hand, I looked and saw Billy and Jake standing nearby. Both men looked at us; Jake's eyes shifted to the marriage license in my hand. He looked back at Isabella and me in shock.

His voice was harsh when he asked, "You're marrying him, Bella?"

I grinned, looking at Jake. At first I thought this day was going to be nothing but bad, but it was getting better by the minute. Seeing Jake and Billy, knowing we have our license and will be married tomorrow, was the icing on the cake.

I answered for Isabella. "Yep, she sure is. We're getting married tomorrow, actually, aren't we baby?" I grinned. I couldn't have planned this better if I'd tried.

She looked Jake right in the eye and said, "Yes, we are getting married tomorrow. I would love for you two to be there."

Hmmm... that might not be a bad idea. Having Jake watch us get married, seeing me kiss her as the judge pronounces we are husband and wife… that would be just the ticket!

My eyes darted to Billy, then. "Yes, please! Come to our wedding. We'd love for you two be there. It would mean so much to Bella. The ceremony will be at City Hall tomorrow at 2pm. Hope to see you both there." We walked off before they could decline our invitation. I couldn't let Bella see me gloat, but God did I want to!

We drove to her dad's house; once there, Isabella and I sat on the couch. She started talking about the wedding, saying she wanted both Angela and my sister there, too. I told her that was fine. Isabella gave me a look, like she knew my mind was somewhere else.

"What?" I said, half smiling at her. It was nice just sitting on the couch with her, relaxing like a normal couple.

"Why did I get the feeling you were enjoying shoving our impending marriage in Jake's face?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

Looking into her eyes, I said, "Maybe because I was, baby. Oh come on, you can't be that blind. You have to know that boy has the hots for you. Surely you see that." I asked her quietly.

She looked away from me, her eyes directed at the floor. I tipped her face up to look at me using my pointer finger, and said, "So you do know, huh?" She nodded. "Edward, you know he isn't your competition, so why do you have to be that way?" she questioned.

I leaned in close to her face; we were just inches away from each other. My warm breath fanned across her cheeks as I whispered silkily in her ear, "I can't help it when it comes to you, little girl. I just wanted to show him you are mine in every sense of the word. Don't tell me you don't like that part of me, the one that lets other guys like Jake, know, that you are indeed mine. I know for a fact that you do." Her breath caught in her throat… yep, that was a dead giveaway. One of her tells. She was so unaware that I could read her body so well. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch, trying to calm herself. "See, baby girl, you can't fool me. I know what you like." I breathed to her.

"How? How do you know all of this?" She asked quietly, leaning into my side.

"Hmmm let me see. I'll paint you a little picture… first your breath hitches, like it did when I told him commandingly to back off. Then your heart races, especially when I am... how do I say this...hard as a rock and pitching a tent in my jeans. And my favorite? When your breathing becomes laboured… that happens when I'm protecting what's mine. Maybe I hit someone, like I did with Mike that day at the diner, and then again with James at the school parking lot. And let's not forget what happens when I trap your face so you can't move… just. like. this," I palmed her face, letting my thumb rub across her bottom lip as I leaned in closer, "your body language says it all, little girl."

She mumbled against my lips, "What does my body do, Edward? Tell me."

Jesus I couldn't take it anymore; the sexual tension was so thick, you could cut it with a fucking knife.

I rasped quietly, "Your body moves to mine, like a fucking magnet, and stiffens, just like now. So in tune, baby... Mmmmm." I moaned loudly as my mouth took over, plundering hers with my tongue. I pulled away just long enough to say, "Fuck...when I show my jealous and possessive side, you turn into a quivering mess. Just like you are right fucking now!"

I kissed her hard and deep, dominating her body. She pulled back, gasping for air. "So, you know when I'm pushing your buttons with Jake, or another guy?" she asked, breathless and grinning.

I leaned in close and smiled. "Of course, baby. Even my saying his name in disgust gets you going; I know you like my jealous side. You thrive on it, baby. Let me put it this way...that little fucker, Jake, will never get as close to you as I am. Hell, if I have to fuck you right in front of him to make my point, I will." I said, listening to her breath hitch again. "See? So… fucking... predictable." I laughed seductively.

Just then she surprised me by attacking my lips. She pushed me back down onto the couch, pressing me into the cushions as she kissed me, hard. Holy fuck, what got into my angel? I wondered. Whatever it was, I liked it a lot. My hands dove into her hair as I held her close. We kissed until we were out of breath and gasping for air.

"Not that I'm complaining baby but what brought that on?" I asked, my voice raspy.

She leaned up a bit, her eyes dark with lust. "I love that you can read me so well; it turns me on. So much." she purred.

I smiled at her with a big toothy grin. Grabbing the back of her neck, I pulled her down again. My lips had almost reached hers when I said, "Mmhmm... tell me something I don't know." I so wanted her right then and there. She began to rub my chest, opening some of the buttons on my shirt. She ground her hips against my hard cock; it felt good, but I needed more. I growled at her as we continued our makeout session, that was until we heard a cough. Shit! Again? She pulled back from my face; we saw Charlie staring down at us. I groaned, letting her go so she could get up.

I sat up, straightening my shirt and raking my hands through my hair in frustration. Then he said to both of us, "I know you two are getting married tomorrow, but please refrain from your... activities until then. There are some things a father doesn't need to know."

I looked at Isabella, who of course, was blushing from her dad having caught us yet again. We both nodded. I said, "I guess I'd better go home before I get any more carried away, Isabella. I will see you tomorrow, babe." I gave her a chaste kiss goodbye.

Then saying goodnight to Charlie, I left. I leaned back on their front door and thought to myself, what a night. But it will be better tomorrow; tomorrow Isabella will be mine.

** A/N: Edward does know Bella so well! I have had reviews to say Edward is creepy...and well...he is...in a sexy way.**


	13. The Wedding and Reception

**Ch 13: The wedding day!**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock**

Finally! Today was the day Isabella and I would be joined for all eternity. I got up, showered, and shaved, leaving a little stubble, just like she preferred. I dressed in a black suit and tie, wanting to look my best for my bride.

I ate some breakfast then left my house to walk over to Charlie's. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Hey, Edward, come on in. Wow, you look nice." He said when he saw me dressed in a suit.

I smiled. "Thanks, I wanted to look good for Isabella. Is she up?" I asked.

Charlie laughed and said, "Yeah. Alice got here bright and early and started primping her; that sister of yours is something else." I knew what he meant; Alice was a bubbly little thing. Charlie walked to the kitchen and I walked up the stairs to see Bella.

Just as I was about to walk in her room, I felt a breeze and saw Alice making a mad dash to shut Bella's bedroom door. Damn, you'd think my sister was a vampire.

She looked me in the eye, quirking her eyebrow when she said, "Just where do you think you're going, mister?"

Matching my sister's stare, I responded, "In to see my lovely bride; where did you think?" I made a move to open the door, but she got in front of me, saying, "I don't think so, brother of mine. You don't get to see the bride until the ceremony. Now scoot!" she chastised.

What the fuck? You have got to be kidding me! She expected me to wait to see my girl? Just then Angela appeared in the hallway; she was dressed in a purple dress, her hair perfectly styled. Obviously the work of Alice. She looked at the two of us and said, "Now, Edward, you're not trying to get a peek of the bride before the wedding are you?"

I laughed and said, "Apparently not, with the two of you in charge. Just give my girl a message, okay?"

Then I heard my angel's voice say, "Edward, is that you?"

I answered back, "Yeah baby, but your friends are playing guard dog and won't let me in. I just wanted you to know that I can't wait until you're my wife!"

Isabela called back, "Me too, babe. See you at two, okay?"

"Absol-fucking-lutely!" I said, shaking my head at my sister. Then I headed downstairs to be with Charlie.

UGH! Just my fucking luck. I can't get to see my girl until the ceremony... I was itching to be with Bella. I'd barely slept last night thinking about her. I guess I could stand the wait just a little bit longer. I sat down on the couch with Charlie and Jasper, who were watching a baseball game on TV. Every now and then we heard giggles coming from upstairs.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Charlie got up to answer it. I heard a familiar voice ask, "Is Edward here?"

I got up from the couch and went to the door to meet Emmett. I walked up and slapped my hand in his, but he grabbed me, pulling me into one of those one armed man hugs. Good thing I liked him; I'm not much of a hugger, especially with men.

"Dude, it's so good to see ya! How have you been?" he asked, letting me go, big grin on his face.

"I'm good. Can't wait to get this show on the road." I replied, "Wanna watch the game with us until the girls are ready?"

I had called Emmett last night, explaining that Bella and I were getting married, and asking him to be my best man. Of course he said yes. He was one of the few people in this world I trusted implicitly.

"Ahhhh yes, my boy has grown up," he joked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "It's about time, dude. I was starting to wonder if this old man would ever get hitched." he said laughing, looking at Charlie and me.

"Hey man, I'm not that old!" I laughed back. He and I had been friends for a long time.

We settled into the living room and watched more of the game. Finally I called to the girls, telling them I'd meet them there. Jasper said he'd stay behind to drive them. Isabella and I needed to sign the license, but otherwise we were all set. Charlie, Emmett and I left for the courthouse.

It was 1:30 and I was itching to see my girl. I paced back and forth in the meeting room while Charlie and Emmett shook their heads at me. I wasn't nervous about marrying her; quite the opposite. I just didn't want to wait any longer for her to be mine. Billy and Jake showed up at a quarter 'til. I continued to pace.

I had my parent's rings; my mom wore the same size ring as Bella, like it was fate or something.

Finally it was 2 in the afternoon and Jasper arrived bringing Bella and the girls. Damn, she took my breath away; I wasn't expecting her to look so beautiful. Our eyes met as she continued walking toward me.

As soon as she was near, I breathed, "Wow! You're so beautiful, angel."

She looked deep in my eyes and said, "You look really handsome."

Aro began the ceremony, but I honestly wasn't paying that much attention until Emmett bumped me, snickering.

"Oh. sorry." I said, our guests laughing. I turned to look at Bella, winking as I started to recite my vows. "Isabella Swan, I take you as my wedded wife. I promise to honor and protect you for the rest of my days. I give you this ring as a symbol of my faithfulness." I slid the ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Isabella repeated the same vows to me, sliding the wedding band onto my finger.

After Aro was done with all the legal formalities, he said, "By the authority given to me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Edward."

I placed both of my palms on her face, bringing her face close to mine. Just as our lips were about to meet, I whispered, "I have fallen so deeply in love with you, Isabella." Her breath caught, and my lips met hers for a searing kiss. My mouth moved over hers slowly; I swiped my tongue across her lips, tasting her mouth. It wasn't until I heard our friends clapping that I broke the kiss, pulling away slowly.

I knew I'd shocked her with my declaration of love. I couldn't hold back anymore, and I wanted her to know it wasn't just about the trial; this was about us. She looked into my eyes, shocked. She finally whispered, "Did you really say you're in love with me?"

I smiled at her. "I sure did. Do you want me to say it again?" I asked, and she nodded her head. Okay, if she wants it, here it goes. I got everyone's attention by clearing my throat. Then I said, "I, Edward Cullen, have fallen madly, deeply, in love with Isabella Swan-Cullen. There ya go baby, loud and clear." I stood there grinning at her.

She smiled and kissed me again, only this time she grabbed the back of my neck and held me there, kissing the hell out of me. Hmmm, damn, I could get used to this! We started hearing some coughs trying get our attention, but we didn't really care.

"Um...sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think you two need to come up for air!" snickered Emmett.

I broke off the kiss, growling lowly in her ear, "I guess we better keep this PG-13, but don't you worry, I have plenty of that for you later, I assure you." I wiggled my eyebrows as she blushed.

Plus, we needed to shake hands with or hug everyone who was here to say congratulations. I darted my eyes to Jake, catching him glaring at me. Like I fucking cared how he felt. I had my hand at Bella's waist while my sister and Angela hugged and congratulated her. Then came Charlie.

We excused ourselves to sign the marriage license. In the back room, I signed first and was waiting for her to sign. I noticed she was staring at the license. I snickered, guessing what she was looking for: my birthdate. June 20,1981. She looked up at me and then back at the document. I leaned in behind her, pushing my erection into her ass.

Whispering in her ear, I asked, "So, trying to figure out if you're married to an old man, little girl?"

"Wow! I had no idea, Edward. You don't look 32 at all." She laughingly said.

I began to drop wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck. Taking her earlobe in my mouth, I began to nibble and suck, saying, "Yeah, well, this old man is horny as hell. I had blue balls all night, love." I pushed my rock hard dick against her ass again to emphasize my point.

She giggled and said, "Edward! Stop," while she reached around and swatted at my chest.

"Why should I? You're my fucking wife now. What if I took you against the wall right here and now? God knows I want to, my dick is hard as a fucking rock."

She teased me more by shoving her ass back into me as I groaned. "Fucking hell, woman! Are you trying to torture me?" I complained, my hot breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry, babe," she replied, not seeming sorry at all. "You need to behave just a little while longer… everyone is right in the next room, waiting for us to come back out."

Frustrated, I moved my hands inside her dress, finding her wet and needy. I growled, "Frankly, Bella, I don't give a shit who's waiting for us. And it looks to me like my wife needs to come. Besides, I saw Jake was still staring at you all through the wedding. I will give that prick something to look at: my wife all flushed from being freshly fucked by her husband."

I slid my fingers inside her wet panties and down into her wet folds. I held her to my chest while I let my hands wander. "Let him know what I am doing to you, little girl. Let him hear you moan my name with desire, as I pump my fingers inside of your wet pussy. Call my name, baby, or I'm gonna stop." I whispered, flicking her clit.

"Edward….oh fuck!" she yelled out.

"That's my girl," I cooed in her ear. "Show him how good I make you feel."

I heard Jake's voice as I pumped my fingers in and out. "Does anyone else hear that? Where are Bella and Edward, anyway?"

Emmett said, "They went to sign their paperwork in the next room. But yeah, I hear it too. I guess they couldn't wait for the honeymoon." I heard him snicker.

"See, baby, they can hear you. I know you secretly like that they can hear you get off." I said, pushing another finger in. She threw her head back against my chest, heaving, "Let it go, little girl. Let it go!" I called out to her.

"Oh my god! Edward, I'm coming!" she shouted.

I smiled against her ear, whispering, "I know you are, I can feel your pussy clamping down on my fingers. Feels good doesn't it?"

She squirted on my fingers as I continued to pump. After her orgasm hit, her body gave out and she slumped against me, working hard to catch her breath. I slid my fingers out and tasted them. I groaned, saying, "Damn, you taste so good. Mmmm!" I said loudly.

After a while her breathing came back to normal, and she turned to look me in the eyes, finding nothing but lust in them. But I knew we had to wait; we were supposed to go eat with everyone to celebrate our marriage.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, you've had your first orgasm as my wife. There will be more later on. Lots more." I winked at her.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." I said, grabbing her hand with the same one I'd used to get her off. I pulled her behind me as we walked into the hallway. Both Emmett and Jake came out of the other room. My eyes darted to Jake; he looked at us wide eyed and angry. Smirking, I looked at Emmett.

"Where are the others? Are you ready to go eat?" I asked.

"Charlie and Billy walked outside. The girls went to the restroom; we were waiting in the room for them. Jasper said he'd bring the car around. Dude, I guess you couldn't wait, huh?" Emmett laughed.

I nodded and smiled, letting them think what they wanted. Fine with me if Jake thought I fucked Isabella on the table where we signed our license. Then I pulled Isabella to my side, introducing her to Emmett. "He will be guarding you while the trial is going on, and any time when I can't be with you." I explained.

He hugged Isabella and said, "Nice to meet Edward's better half."

"Very funny, Emmett, let's go." I said, taking her hand in mine. We walked right past Jake, and yeah, I threw in a smirk as we passed him. It felt good to gloat finally.

We finally made it to the restaurant. Jasper must have driven like a maniac, I could hear Alice yelling at him. I sat beside my wife, of course, and Billy and Jake sat across the table. Jasper and the girls sat next to Charlie, putting him in the middle. We ordered our drinks first. I ordered a beer for me, and a sparkling cider for Isabella, so she could toast, too.

The waitress kept batting her eyelashes at me while she took everyone else's orders. She came back with my beer, but forgot Isabella's drink. I could tell Isabella wasn't very happy, and I wasn't going to let some floozy waitress ruin her night. I asked her again, "Would you please bring my wife her drink as well, please?" I made a big show of bringing up Bella's hand up to kiss her wedding ring. It was my way of showing everyone there we were married to each other. I looked across the table to find Jake glaring at me. I tried my best to ignore his dirty looks. When we all had our drinks, Charlie stood up to toast.

"May you both be very happy together." he said, holding up his glass with a smile. We all clinked our glasses together. As I drank my beer, I put my arm around Bella, enjoying the gathering. Emmett was telling stories about the trouble he and I used to get into, and made lots of jokes. He had everyone laughing; we were all having a great time.

Isabella excused herself to go to the ladies room, and shortly after, Jake got up, too. Ugh! Why couldn't that boy take a fucking hint already?

When she came back, she was really quiet. I leaned over, asking if she was okay. I swear to God, if that asshole upset her…

"I'm okay. Jake just said something that upset me, but I'll be fine." she replied quietly. She was looking at her hands and fiddling with her napkin.

"What did he say?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. I could see she was really upset.

"Nothing. It's not important." she said again, trying to look everywhere but my eyes.

"It's important because it's clear something upset you. What did he say to you?" I said, tipping up her face to look at me. "Isabella, tell me what he said. Now." I commanded.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "He said 'That husband of yours is guilty of murdering Mike, isn't he? And his parents, too. Why did you marry him, Bella? He's a damn murderer.' Why would he say such awful things, Edward? He even said the only reason you married me was to stay out of jail. Why can't he let me be happy?" Her voice was trembling, trying to hold back the tears.

That was the final straw! I have had it with that little fucker. He had disrespected my wife for the last time. As soon as Jake came back to the table, I growled at him, "What the fuck is your problem, Jake? If you have something to say about me, then say it to my fucking face. Don't be a coward and go behind my back, whining to my wife. Although I guess I should have expected a pussy move like that from you, Jake. You don't have the guts to say it to me."

Jake just sat there and glowered at Bella. I guess he was mad at her for telling me. Too fucking bad, asshole. "There are no fucking secrets between my wife and I, Jake. Don't be mad at her; at least she had the guts to tell me what you said. So, are you going to tell me right here?"

Charlie chimed in, "What's going on down there? I thought we were here to celebrate. Is there a problem?"

I was still glaring at Jake when I said to Charlie, "This little prick here is making comments to my wife about my marrying her just to stay out of jail. I don't appreciate him disrespecting me, and even worse, Bella. He's been giving me shitty looks since we starting seeing each other. I'm just trying to clear the air. So Jake, care to say something, or are you going to act like the fucking coward you are? Come on, here's your chance."

Jake replied with a sneer, "All right, Edward, I will. You really think you're God's gift to women, don't you? You're the one who started this whole thing. You've been giving me dirty looks ever since Isabella moved here. You don't think I saw the glares you gave me when my dad and I brought her the truck? The truck that mysteriously broke down the very next day? I'm sure you were the one who kidnapped Mike and killed him. Now you've pulled Bella into this farce of a marriage. Good show, Edward, good show." He looked at me angrily.

I had heard enough… I shot out my chair, and Jake followed suit. Oh, it was on! "Why don't we take this outside; you can show me what you've got, Jake. I'm game if you are." I taunted.

We started to head outside, but Billy grabbed Jake, and Charlie grabbed me.

"Hold on you two. This was supposed to be a celebration, not some brawl fest." Charlie said, trying to diffuse the situation.

My blood was boiling and I really didn't care. I wanted a shot at Jake, and I wasn't going to back down. He had gone too far this time. Fucker.

"Sorry Charlie, but he asked for it." Getting into Jake's face, I said, "Bring it on, Jake. I'm so ready to pound your ass!"

Charlie got in between Jake and I, separating us. "Guys, break it up- now!" he called out, pulling me back by the collar. "Billy, get a hold of your son now, before this gets worse!"

Jake and I were still glaring at each other when I felt Isabella come up behind me, trying to soften me up.

"Edward, let's just go. Please. Wouldn't you rather start our honeymoon now?" she pleaded.

She was right. I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. I made sure on our way out to send Jake a message when I growled, "Stay the fuck away from my wife, asshole. Or I will kick your ass into a bloody pulp. That's a promise."

Then I turned to everyone else and said, "Sorry, guys. I guess this party is over; Bella and I need some time alone. Thanks for coming. If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my wife."

With that I grabbed her hand, and we left the establishment. Our public party may have been over, but I was ready to get our private one started!

**A/N: So it looks like Jake got under Edward's skin there. Next will be the Honeymoon chapter.**


	14. Honeymoon Passion Ensues

**Ch 14: Honeymoon Passions ensues...**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

I pulled into the driveway and looked over at my wife. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, she looked so exquisite. I gave her a chaste kiss as I got out, then went to her side and helped her out of the car. We got to the front door and I unlocked and opened it. Just as she was about to step inside, I lifted her into my arms bridal style and carried her over the threshold. She squealed in surprise as we stepped inside.

"Was that really necessary, Edward?"

I winked and said, " I may not be traditional, but I thought, 'why not'." I removed our jackets, as it was a cool night.

Isabella stood there in her white dress, and all I could do was stare. She was so beautiful. Our eyes locked as we stood there, the only noise was that of our breathing. I hated that our dinner party was cut short, but in all honesty, I couldn't wait to be alone with my wife.

For the first time in our relationship I was a little nervous. The adrenaline I'd had during my fight with Jacob was gone now, and there was just us. I couldn't believe this beautiful woman was my wife, she looked radiant in her wedding dress.

Her chocolate eyes were sparkling and her breathing was laboured as we stood looking into each other's eyes. My eyes shifted to her lips, which she moistened with her tongue. God god, this woman was driving me crazy. When she bit down on her bottom lip, that was all it took. I pounced on my wife, I came at her like a freight train. My arms slid around her waist and my lips smashed into hers in a searing kiss.

I backed her up against the wall, the force knocking some pictures down, but we didn't care! Our hands were all over each other, but we had too many clothes on. I trapped her against the wall with my body as I pulled back and whispered, "Jesus, Isabella, I have wanted you all day long!"

She gasped in between kisses, "Edward, please just fuck me. I need you!"

I pulled away from her, our breaths were coming in pants. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you want to go slow..."

She kissed me with so much passion and fervor, I was overcome. Then she backed away long enough to say, "Please, I need my husband! I just want you to fuck me now. You can make love to me later."

"Oh baby!" I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her upstairs to our room, kissing her the whole time. Once we were in our room I carried her to the bed and set her room was aglow with candles and there were rose petals, but it didn't matter. We just wanted each other. We looked into each other eyes and saw so much lust and hunger. She reached up and roughly undid my shirt, buttons flew everywhere and she ran her warm hands down my chest.

She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me as best as she could. considering she was still in her dress. Her lips were on my neck as she nipped, sicked and kissed me. Oh God, it felt so good.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to feel her skin on mine, so I started ripping the dress from her back, listening to the material give way. I peeled the dress off her and she threw her head back, thrusting her chest toward me.

"Oh, Edward!" she said breathlessly. Good God, all this time she wasn't wearing a bra? I growled to her as my lips found her breasts; I sucked and bit at the taut nipples. She tried to finish undressing me as best as she could, but it wasn't fast enough for me. I tore my pants off in a hurry.

Before long we were on the bed making out like teenagers; hands everywhere, lips everywhere.

"Edward, just fuck me already! Please!" she gasped as she bit into my neck. I flipped her around so she was laying on the mattress. I put her legs over my shoulders as I took my cock in my hand and shoved it into her wet core; we both moaned with delight. She rocked her hips to meet my thrusts. It was amazing how much we were in sync, we moved together, chasing our own orgasms.

"Oh God, Isabella, you are fucking mine! I'm about to come, come with me!" I shouted as my hips moved faster. I pounded into her pussy until I felt her muscles clench around my cock; we both came, shouting each other's names into the night.

I fell on top of Isabella as my arms gave out, but then I turned over, pulling her with me. As our breathing came back to normal, my voice still raspy, I said, "I love you, Isabella Cullen. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you."

She turned her head, her eyes meeting mine as she lay on my chest. "I love you too, Edward. I have something to tell you."

Looking down at her, my hand behind my neck, I said, "What is it, baby?"

"I was thinking about finishing high school a bit sooner, maybe going ahead and testing out."

I laid there for a minute, absorbing everything she just said. "Really? That's awesome, Bella. Are you sure that's what you want? Don't you want to go to your prom?" I asked.

She quirked her brow at me, "Are you interested in attending my prom with me?"

Looking her in the eyes, I said, "I would do anything for you, baby. It's your decision. I will support whatever you decide."

She leaned back a little more, "I will let you know," she yawned. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight, my husband."

"Goodnight, wife."

**A/N: I know this one was short but next chapter will have more!**


	15. The St Andrews Cross and Past Life

**BP**

**Ch 15 The St. Andrews Cross and Past Life**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

Isabella and I spent time in the basement the next day. I had her strapped to the St. Andrews cross and had my wicked way with her. We'd made love the other night, so today was about me and my needs. I needed her to pleasure me. I'm a selfish bastard, I don't deny that and neither does Isabella.

When I had her on the cross I poured some blood onto her body, smearing it over her round, taut, perky breasts. My lips trailed all the way the way down her neck, where I bit into her flesh, marking her as mine, as if she wasn't already. I heard her moan and whimper as she begged me to do more.

"More, Edward, I need more," she purred. Her head was thrown back as she thrust out her chest. My lips found her nipples; I sucked and nibbled on them, tasting the crescent of blood from my bite. It was my blood mixed in with her taste, a heady combination.

She experienced many orgasms that day, I pleasured her in so many ways. I untied her from the cross and she knelt down on the floor, taking in my rock hard cock in her mouth. My insides turned to jelly as she sucked and slid her tongue over the slit, making my body shake as I came deep in her throat.

After our fun in the basement, we went to take a shower together. Unable to resist my wet, naked wife, I rammed her into the shower tiles, my cock pounding into her wet core; we both moaned and whimpered. Isabella surprised me when she commanded me to sit down in the shower on the marble seat. She planted herself on my lap and took my cock into her wet pussy as she grabbed my hands, putting them on her breasts. She used her hips as she moved against my hard shaft, and I squeezed her breasts.

"Fuck, baby! This is fucking hot! Ride my cock, show me that you own me, little girl!" I shouted.

She began to slam up and down, shouting, "Yes, yes, oh yes! Squeeze my tits, baby! Oh, Edward!" she cried out as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

She milked my cock, plunging it hard and deep inside of her; we both yelled out, coming again. I was so out of breath, I had to sit there for a minute, catching my breath.

We finished our shower together, washing off the dried blood, and stepped out to dry off. From there we collapsed in my bed, my arms wrapped around her as we snuggled. Thank God for honeymoons, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off very early, it was 6:30 a.m. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I felt something warm next to me, realizing my wife was laying beside me. We stayed in bed for a bit talking about the trial. We were optimistic about how it would go. As I lay in bed, I rehashed everything we said to each other last night. She and I had a good talk, she listened to me...really listened.

I told her about my life and my parents. My parents were awesome, but I didn't appreciate it at that time. I admitted that I was jealous of my sister, Alice. I was their only child for a long while. I knew that my mom wanted a big family, but at the same time, I wanted my parents to myself.

So when my mom got pregnant with Alice, my whole life changed. Even though I was only fourteen, I started doing things I shouldn't do just to get their attention. I got in trouble at school, I even started smoking pot and hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Thats when I met James. He was a spoiled rich kid who got whatever he wanted. Anything and everything he wanted, he got. My parents had money, but lived modestly. I became my parents worst nightmare when they were called to come and get me from jail.

I was arrested for possession of pot. Of course my parents bailed me out, and I straightened out my ways for a little while. But when I started seeing Alice get their attention again, I went back to my bad behavior. I started hanging out at a club later in my teen years, and James tried to get me to work for him, but I declined.

Eventually, my parents put me in rehab to get me off the drugs. I fought them on it, saying I didn't need it, but they made me go anyway. Once I was clean and sober, we all went to family therapy. That's when I revealed I was jealous of my sister. They were shocked at first, but the more I talked, the more they listened. The said they were sorry for everything, and assured me I was just as loved as Alice.

Even my sister apologized to me, and we became close. She didn't like my lifestyle, however, as I was still into dark stuff like vampires; they intrigued me. Later on, I heard James was sent off to boarding school. He got his degree in Law, but was still a lowlife in my opinion.

"Wow! Edward...no wonder you were so closed off. I can't even comprehend how you felt back then." Isabella comforted me.

"Isabella, I know I can come off as harsh, but after everything I have been through, you are my shining light. You made my once dead heart beat again. After the deaths of my parents, I hated myself so much…" She was about to interrupt, but I stopped her. "Let me say this, please, Bella. I know now my parents did love me as much as they did Alice. But at that time in my life, I didn't know it. I wasted so much time trying not to love anyone, even my own parents. Thank God they didn't give up on me. After I got therapy and went to rehab, I mostly stayed at home. I guess that's why people think I'm crazy or eccentric. But just know that I love you, baby. You are my world."

We ended that night making love, really making love. I went slow with my thrusts, hitting her g spot. She threw her head back and burrowed into the pillows. Our limbs were a tangled frenzie..it was nice. It felt good to be vulnerable to my wife. Though I warned her I wouldn't always be that way.

As I pulled out of my fog, Isabella woke up. Her eyes blinked open and she looked over at me.

"Good morning, little girl." My voice sounded raspy.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Its a quarter to six, it's still early."

She crawled on top of me and purred, "Good, then I have time to do this."

She rubbed on my length with her warm hand and my cock instantly came to life. She giggled, saying, "Yep, you certainly don't need any Viagra."

As she took me in her mouth, I replied, "Fuck no! Not with my dirty little girl, I don't. Damn, that feels good, baby!"

I grabbed onto her hair and guided her on the blow job; seeing her head bob up and down was such a fucking turn on.

She hummed as she continued sucking and nipping at my dick. "Fucking hell! I'm….gonna….come!" I yelled.

With a few more thrusts hitting the back of her throat, I was a goner. Damn, that was just what I needed. I returned the favor before we had to get up and face the day. I've decided I like married life.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. i also wanted to give you some back story of Edward's past.**


	16. Pictures? Cheating?

**BP**

**Ch 16: Pictures? Cheating?**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock (boo1414)**

Isabella had left for school; Emmett went to keep an eye on her, then give her a ride afterward. I was very happy that my friend was going to be watching out for her while she was at school. Meanwhile I was prepping for the first day of my trial. The jury was supposed to be touring the crime scene today, so court wasn't until later this afternoon.

My phone beeped with an alert, it was from a unknown name. I found it strange, but the message said, "You're being set up for murder. Meet me at Masen Street at 1:30pm. Don't be late."

That was really strange, but at the same time, if I could get more information that would help my case, I would be crazy to ignore it. So I ate a quick lunch and left the house. I drove into the city, wondering who sent me that message. I would know soon enough.

I reached Masen Street and saw a blue sports car sitting on the side of the road. A woman was there, dressed in a black mini skirt with boots, a red halter top, and wild red hair. Victoria? I questioned to myself.

Getting out of the car, I walked closer and heard her say, "Hello, Edward. Glad you could make it."

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" I asked as she took off her shades, showing her bright blue eyes.

"It's been a long time, sweetie," she purred as she wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to kiss me.

I pulled her arms off of me and said, "What the fuck do you want, Vicky? I have to be in court soon, all because your ex husband has a vendetta against me. Now, you said you have some information for me?"

"Now, Eddie, that's no way to talk to me, baby. I'm here to help you, but first I want something."

I raised my eyebrows at her and said, "Vicky, I'm a happily married man, so if sex is what you're looking for, then I'm afraid you are wasting both your time and mine. Now unless you have some valuable information for me, this meeting is over. And stop calling me Eddie; you know I hate that name!"

"You're married? When did this happen?" she asked, and then she muttered, "He didn't tell me that." under her breath.

"Vicky, I got married this past weekend, and who are you talking about? Who didn't tell you what?"

"Oh, just forget it, Edward! Why did I even volunteer to do this? I should have known this was a fucking mistake!" she yelled angrily as she walked to her car. I followed after her, and as soon as she got to her car, I grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face me. I pushed her up against her car forcefully, effectively pinning her.

Gritting my teeth I asked, "Who the fuck sent you, Vicky? Was it that lousy, asshole ex-husband of yours?"

Her eyes met mine as she looked at me in shock. Then she purred, "Why Eddie, still like it rough, don't ya baby?"

I pushed her up against the car, taking her hands and holding them above her head. "I asked you a fucking question, Vicky. Who the hell sent you to meet me? Tell me now!" I commanded.

Her eyes were now wide with fear. "Edward, you're hurting me. Let me go!"

I laughed at her. "That's strange, because just moments ago I was turning you on, you stupid bitch! I'm warning you, Vicky, stay the hell away from me. You got that?" I spat at her.

All of the sudden she kissed me- hard. Her hand went behind my head and she pulled me closer to her. What the fuck? I literally had to detach myself from her as I pulled out of the kiss. I looked at her as if she was fucking crazy. This meeting was such a waste of my time.

I let go and stood back from her. I growled, "This fucking meeting is over! You are nothing to me, you got that, bitch? Stay away from me!"

I walked quickly to my car, revving the engine and spinning the tires as I took off. I should have known this was a fucking mistake. I wiped my mouth in disgust, knowing her slobber was on my lips. Only Isabella could touch these lips. Fuck!

I got home and took a shower to get ready for court later, trying to wash the memory of Victoria away. Emmett said he would take Isabella there to meet me. After getting out of the shower, I decided against shaving and just put on my suit. Jenks only told me I had to look presentable. Trying to shake off the events of the day, I drove to the courthouse.

I entered the building and went straight for the main room. I saw Isabella as I made my way to the front. James was standing right beside her. As I walked closer I heard him say to her, "Isabella, I hope Edward knows how lucky he is. You are a strikingly beautiful woman. You must be forgiving, too. Has Edward told you about his past?" He ran his knuckles across her cheek.

I walked up to them, shoving his hand away and growled, "Take your fucking hands off my wife, asshole!"

James stared at me, clearly shocked. Looking first to me and then to Bella, he said, "Your wife? Really? How...sweet." James backed away and went over to his side of the court. I took her arm and asked, "What was going on here, Isabella? Did he.."

"Edward, I'm okay. He didn't touch me...I mean, it was just his knuckles. I backed away from him before he had the chance to do anything else. How was your day?" she asked, clearly trying to distract me.

"Let's just say it was eventful, but we can talk about that later. I missed you, baby." I said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

I sat at the defendant's table as court was called into session. Both James and Jenks gave their opening statements. Every time James looked at me, and then my wife, giving her a wink, I wanted to break the fucker's neck. Fortunately, Jenks helped me keep my cool, as did Isabella.

Once James was done, it was Jenks' turn to speak. He explained to the court that since my wild, younger years, I hadn't been in trouble. That since rehab, I had cleaned up my act; ever since then I had been on a straight and narrow path. I had never killed anyone and never would. I could only hope the jury believed him. Jenks sat back down, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

With opening statements complete, the judge decided it was a good place to end for the day, saying, "We will reconvene tomorrow at the same time. Court is adjourned."

Just as soon as the judge released us, Jenks and I began talking to each other about what would happen next. Isabella excused herself to go to the ladies' room; I said we would meet her in the hallway.

As I exited the courtroom, I saw that James had Bella cornered near the ladies' room. I rushed over to them and heard him say,

"Trust is an important basis in any relationship, isn't it Mrs. Cullen?" She nodded her head to him.

James coughed and said, "Well then, Mrs. Cullen, what do you know about my ex wife, Victoria? Has Edward told you about her?"

Where in the hell is he going with this, I wondered.

Isabella glanced in my direction and then said to him, "I'm not sure what you're implying...why would Edward talk to me about your ex wife?"

James looked straight at me, a smug grin on his face. Turning back to my wife, he said, "Edward had an affair with my wife, Mrs. Cullen. Didn't you know?"

I shouted, "Like hell, I did! I may have had a relationship with her years ago, but I'm not seeing her now!"

"As a matter of fact, he has, Mrs. Cullen. I'm surprised he hasn't told you, since he supposedly tells you everything. The first time was over five years ago, but I've just discovered that he was with her yesterday, too, rekindling the romance they once had!"

Then Isabella shouted, "My husband would never cheat on me!"

James shouted back, "Oh yes he did, my dear. And I have proof. It's all right here!" He pulled a photo from a file folder, showing it to Bella.

I shouted, "This is preposterous!"

James said, "I have the proof in pictures. They had a secret meeting today, Isabella...while you were at school. They looked quite cozy, I might add. Take a look." He held up another photo.

I went after James, yelling, "You son of a bitch! You set me up!"

I looked at Isabella, she had tears in her eyes. No! She couldn't believe him! She just couldn't!

I saw her face as she looked through all the pictures, tears escaping her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She looked up at me and our eyes met. Damn it! She was believing him over me. I was screwed. She started toward the exit, sobbing.

I grabbed her arm, pleading with her, "Isabella, wait! I swear this isn't true!" But she pushed past me and out of the building.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! James took one look at me and said, "What's the matter, Edward? Did I catch you in a lie? That doesn't surprise me, considering your past and all. Don't worry yourself, Edward. I will be the shoulder she cries on."

"Fuck you!" I shouted. "Stay the hell away from my wife! You hear me?" I started shoving James as he continued to goad me, saying, "Perhaps, she needs a real man to make her feel good."

My blood was boiling, my fists clenched as I hit him square in the jaw. I tried going after him again, but Jenks came up behind me, pulling me away from James.

"Edward, pull yourself together! You're playing right into his hand!"

I struggled to get free, "You will never have her, do you hear me, you motherfucker? She's mine!"

James got up from the floor. "Not for long, when she divorces your ass for cheating, lover boy!"

I went after him again, but by then some policemen were running over, trying to calm us down.

Ugh! I had to fix this with Isabella. She had to believe me. She had to.

**A/N: So just what will Edward do to convince Bella he didn't cheat? Now remember he isn't the flowers kind of guy either!**


	17. My Prey, My wife, My Woman

**BP**

**Ch 17: My Prey, My wife, My Woman**

**Beta'd By Emily Babcock**

After everything went to hell with Isabella, I rushed out of the building and got into my car. I must have broken every traffic law trying to get home as quickly as possible; I had to make things right with Bella. I had to.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, there were reporters were in my face. Damn vipers! They were asking me questions and shoving cameras in my face, but I just dodged them. I ran into the house yelling out her name.

"Isabella!"

I continued up the stairs and ran into our room. She was there; she had a suitcase and was filling it with her things. Fuck if I was letting her leave me now.

I walked over to her and said, "Isabella, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She looked at me angrily, her eyes bloodshot and red from crying. She was furious. "I'm leaving you, Edward. This whole marriage thing was a mistake. I can see that now." She continued putting clothes in her bag, angrily shoving them in wherever they would fit.

Glaring at my wife I shouted, "Oh, so thats it then?! The minute James shows you pictures of me with his wife, the same man who is trying to frame me for a murder I didn't commit, by the way, you're ready to believe him over me? What a fucking bunch of bullshit! Your faith in me has been shaken that easily?"

She glared back shouting, "Edward, those pictures were just taken. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that none of that happened with her? That you didn't kiss her?"

I stared back at her, willing her to look in my eyes and believe what I was telling her. "Look, Isabella, I didn't have an affair with her recently, if that's what you're referring to. She threw herself at me in those pictures. Look at my body language...you can clearly see that I wasn't into it. The bitch set me up, Isabella, and you fell for it."

Bella looked at me and said, "But you two were kissing, Edward. Kissing! I just need some time to think right now." She picked up her bag, but I grabbed it away from her and threw it across the room. She stared at me in shock.

"You're not leaving me, Isabella. We will work this out!" I growled to her.

She stood there, her feet planted and her body rigid. "Get out of my way, Edward!" she spat.

"The fuck I will! You are my wife, Isabella. I will be damned if you walk out on me!"

"How are you going to make me stay? You gonna to lock me up in the basement like you did with Mike?" she shouted. Her hand the flew to her mouth, clearly wishing she could take back the words.

_Oh I will do better than that, little wife of mine. Did you really think I would ever let you go? Think again, Mrs. Cullen._

I walked over to her as if she was my prey. She stepped backwards until her back hit the wall in our room. I kept going, leaning in and planting my arm on the wall above her head. She looked at me, eyes wide. Our noses were almost touching when I said, "You want me to lock you up in the basement to punish you, my dear? I will if that's what you fucking want. Should I spank your ass and turn it pink? Strap you to the 's Cross and and fuck you senseless? **You. Are. Mine. **Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I will make damn sure that everyone in this fucking town knows that." I spat lustfully. I continued to stare at her, making sure she understood I was done playing around. I would do what I had to to keep her. Now that I had her, there was no fucking way on earth she was ever getting away.

Smirking, I shoved my fingers down her jeans and felt how wet she was for me. I knew my taking control like this turned her on. I wasn't disappointed.

I leaned in, my mouth against her ear, and taunted, "Well, well, well… my naughty girl is wet for me. I take it that my dark side turns you on, baby girl?" I slid my fingers in deeper, hitting her g spot as she gasped and whimpered. I took my fingers out and tasted her juices on my fingers while I stared deeply in her eyes.

"Hmmm... look at that. My wife is wet for me. Her pussy is throbbing for me. It's begging to be fucked, isn't it, my naughty girl?"

We both stood there just looking at each other. I pushed my body into hers, grinding my rock hard dick up against her. "I asked you a question, Mrs. Cullen. You want my cock inside your tight, warm pussy, don't you?" She tried to look away from me, but I was having none of that. I took her face in my hand and forced her to look into my eyes. Leaning closer to her mouth I asked huskily, "Answer me, woman. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want this hard cock pounding into your pussy, making you whimper with every fucking thrust I give you, banging you into the fucking wall relentlessly." Her breath hitched. _Yeah...thats what I thought. She wants me buried deep inside of her sopping wet cunt. _ "Like you could ever fucking deny me, Isabella."

I kissed her hard, sliding my tongue in her mouth. She tried not to reciprocate, but I had her right where I wanted her. My tongue slid out as I tasted her bottom lip. She whimpered, her body buckling into mine. Resisting me no more, she hungrily kissed me back.

I fisted her hair in my hands, pulling her face back from mine just enough to say, "Don't you ever fucking deny me, woman. I will take what I want, and right now, that is your fucking pussy!"

I attacked her lips again, then roughly undressed her as I held her against the wall. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, and plunged inside of her. We both moaned and grunted as I thrust inside of her over and over again.

With every thrust I gave her, she whimpered. My voice was raspy in her ear. "Fuck! Yeah baby, you like this!"

I was getting so close; I felt her pussy clenching on my dick. I pounded into her mercilessly, knocking some of the pictures off the wall.

"Oh shit! Edward!" she cried.

"Say my name again. Who do you belong to?" I demanded.

She whimpered, "I...Oh Jesus! I can't…Edward!"

I moved my finger to her pussy and pressed on her clit, making her come hard. "Fuck...Yes!"

One more hard thrust and I came, biting down on her neck after shouting her name.

After we came down from our orgasms, I pulled out and got dressed in jeans and a tshirt. She stood still against the wall, her eyes wide, looking at me. "Unpack that fucking suitcase, my dear." I ordered. "You aren't going anywhere. Now go ahead and get dressed, baby. We're expecting company for dinner."

I gave her a chaste kiss before leaving the room. As I moved down the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Emmett standing there.

"Hey dude, I heard what went down at the courthouse today. Is everything okay?"

I let him inside and shut the door behind him. "Everything is fine, Em." I replied, still sounding a bit out of breath. He sat on the couch, remarking, "You're breathing rather hard, my friend. Did I catch you two at a bad time? How is Bella, anyway?"

"She's fine. We had an argument, but it's all good now. She is getting dressed and will be down soon." I replied.

"Ahhh, I see. That James dude is a piece of work, isn't he? That's why I quit working for him a long time ago. I can see why you need me to keep an eye on Bella."

"That bastard tried to say that I fucked his wife, Victoria, today while Bella was at school. He even had pictures to try and back it up, however, nothing could be further from the truth. Let's just say. I made sure Isabella knows she's the only one for me." I grinned smugly and Emmett began laughing, catching my drift.

Just then, Bella came down the stairs. I could see in her eyes that she was still upset with me, but she would get over it. She was still here, and that was all that mattered. She walked over to Emmett and said, "Hey, Em. Thanks for watching out for me, I really appreciate it."

I looked at the time and said, "Bella, it's almost dinner time…"

She gave me the evil eye. "Okay, so?"

"What do you mean, so? I went to the store; the kitchen is fully stocked, so you can make dinner for us. Got a problem with that?" I replied, my look daring her to argue.

She left the room in a huff and Emmett snickered. I followed in behind her; she was at the counter and I came up behind her, caging her in with my arms.

I whispered in her ear, "You can cut the fucking attitude with me, baby. That won't work with me. Or do I need to fuck you again while Emmett listens in, in the next room?" She gasped and tried to move away, but my body wouldn't let her.

"Don't fucking ignore me, either. I apologize for earlier in the courtroom. I should have told you about her and I'm sorry for that. But it's done- time to let it go and move forward. Acting pissy accomplishes nothing, except maybe pissing me off. Drop the attitude, is that clear?" I asked in her ear. She stood there for a moment, saying nothing, so I leaned in closer. "Isabella, I said, is that clear?"

Fuck, I was getting hard as a fucking rock again. "Yes...it's clear." she said quietly, turning to face me. I palmed her face in my hands and kissed her slowly. "Good." I said, leaning down to look in her eyes. "Oh, and Isabella?" I asked, holding her gaze. "I'm not stupid, baby doll. I know you love all this attention from me, and I know how you like to push my buttons. It's a fucking turn on, isn't it? To have me in here with you, my friend just in the next room..."

She finally cracked and gave me a small smile. Huffing, she said, "Yes, you got me, okay? Damn, how the fuck do you know me so well? Am I really that obvious?" she asked.

I smirked back. "It's a gift, baby. So, we're good now?" She nodded. Pulling her in close, I gave her a long, sensual kiss before leaving the kitchen.

As as I entered the living room again, I had to stop to adjust myself. Emmett saw the move and laughed. I didn't care, she was my wife and she was beautiful. It was no surprise she made me hard; the only surprise was that I didn't walk around hard 24/7. While Emmett and I talked, Isabella made dinner. It smelled amazing. Even Charlie stopped by after work. He said they were still working on finding the leak in his department. He told me he wasn't giving up until he found the bastard. I felt grateful to have Charlie on my side. God knew what further bullshit James had planned. I needed everyone I could get on my side.

Isabella made us roasted chicken with veggies. Damn...a good cook and a good fuck? I was one lucky son of a bitch. We all sat and ate at the dinner table together. I drank a beer and shot the shit with Em and Charlie. After Bella cleared the table, I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to sit in my lap, holding her close. I buried my nose in her hair, breathing deep. God, she smelled good. Her breathing picked up and she started to squirm, waking the beast. The guys decided to play poker; I kept her there in my lap and whispered in her ear, "Hmm...baby, your ass is making me harder than a fucking rock."

She swatted at my chest and whispered, "Edward, stop! My dad is sitting right there."

I quirked my eyebrow and said lowly, "Remember what I said a while back? That I could fuck you whenever I wanted? I meant it, you know."

She huffed, "Ugh! You're insatiable!" I just wiggled my eyebrows and grinned in response. She got up from my lap as Em and Charlie laughed at us. She was red with embarrassment, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked her in an amused tone, giving my best innocent look. Oh good God, I thought, she should be used to me by now. I shook my head and took a drink of my beer, not missing the heated looks she gave me from across the room. Pot meet kettle, I thought to myself.

"Oh, don't be feigning innocence with me, baby. Now you're the one looking at me like I'm something to eat," I said seductively, a smug grin on my face. My cock began to stir again in anticipation.

She gasped a bit too loud, revealing the nature of our quiet conversation. She ran from the kitchen in a huff as I laughed. Emmett, unable to hold it in, laughed so hard he almost choked on his beer. Charlie was red as a beet.

Emmett commented, "Jeeze Louise, Edward... her dad is sitting right there. Cut the man a break, will ya?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Charlie. I just can't help it when it comes to her. I don't seem to have much of a filter lately. I know I should be embarrassed by my behavior, but honestly, I'm not. It's taken me this long to find that someone I wanted to share my life with. And well… I don't feel I should have to hide my feelings about her. She's my world, Charlie. I know you know that."

Charlie coughed and shook his head. "I get it, Edward, I do. But maybe just tone it down a bit. At least around me?"

I got up from the table. "I will be right back, guys." Jesus! I honestly couldn't believe I'd said those things in front of Charlie, but damn it, I just couldn't help myself. I went upstairs to find her, hoping she wasn't too upset. We'd had enough of that today. I found her sitting on the bed; she was looking down at her hands and fidgeting as I entered the room.

She was wearing a thin cami that showed off her nipples, and she was also wearing some rather short pj bottoms that showed off her creamy thighs. I groaned to myself as I cleared my throat to get her attention. I was leaning on the door frame as she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in front of your dad, sweetheart. You know me, Isabella. I don't have a filter, especially when it comes to you. I'm the type of man who says what he wants when he wants."

She was calm when she replied, "I know that, Edward. And I do like that about you, most of the time. But that was my dad in there. I'm still his little girl, you know."

I pulled myself away from the door frame and walked toward her. "Hell, woman, I know that. But I'm thirty two years old, for Christ's sake! Do you know how long I've waited for you? I mean, I know I have been with other women, but they couldn't hold a candle to you, baby. I've waited for you to come into my life for what seems like a century. You accepted me as I am. I have a dark past, Bella, you know that. I'm the guy society views as a dark predator. In some ways, I feel like one. If your dad only knew the things I've wanted to do to you. Hell, I fucked you in your room while he slept next door, for God's sake! I get off on the idea of people catching us in the act, or listening to me fuck you. And earlier in the kitchen, when I had you pinned to the counter? Emmet could have walked in at any time, and I couldn't have cared less. I get this charge, Isabella, when it comes to you. Do you honestly think that changes, just because your dad is in the room? No way! I may be a sick fuck for saying this, but the fact is…" My voice trailed off. Ugh! Can I say this? Will she understand? But this feeling is so overwhelming, I wished they'd catch us right now!

She looked at me with love in her eyes. "Go on, Edward, what? It's ok...it's just me, babe."

My voice was raspy; I tried clearing my throat." God, you're going to hate me when I say this, Isabella…"

She leaned in toward me, taking my hands in hers. "What? Tell me."

"Okay...here goes. I did warn you that I was a sick and twisted man, Isabella. The fact is, I want to be caught in the act with you."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you want us to be caught having... sex?"

"Yes. I want to be caught in the act; I want someone to see me giving you pleasure. And if it were Jake? God, that would be the ultimate rush. I have wanted that for so long, I wished like hell he would have caught me fingering you in the room we signed our certificate in. With you moaning my name, knowing I'm the only one who can ever do that to you? Damn, baby."

"Wow! I'm kind of stunned, Edward. Really?" she asked.

"Yes. It makes me hard just thinking about it. I want my bare ass hanging out there as I'm thrusting inside of you, you pinned against the fucking wall while I plow into you. All as he looks on."

She blew out a breath; I guess she didn't realize she was holding it in. She was quiet, looking down at her hands. Then I heard her quietly say, "Then I'm not alone in this."

Wait... what? Did I just hear her correctly? I tipped her face up so she was looking at me. "Isabella, did you just say what I think you said?" I asked, swallowing loudly. There was no way I could be this fucking lucky.

Her voice was a little shaky as she spoke. "I thought it was just me, Edward. I have been wanting this with you for a long time. I kept trying to think of ways that you would have sex with me where Jake would end up walking in on us. That is my ultimate fantasy, babe. To be caught in the act." She timidly looked at me, as if she was afraid of my reaction.

Jesus, my dick just sprang to life with that admission. Fuck me. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, unable to believe my ears.

"Isabella, are you sure? I mean… you really want that?" I asked her, wanting to be sure. My heart was pounding; I thought it would beat out of my chest.

"Yes, " she answered softly as a blush covered her cheeks.

I backed away from her, leaving her on the bed. Holy cow! Fuck! I still couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. Then I looked her in the eyes. "I can make that happen, Isabella. If that's what you truly want. Is it?" Please say yes, please say yes, I chanted in my head.

She got up from the bed, walking over to me and taking my face in her hands. "It is, Edward. I want to. I want you to claim me, fuck me. And I want Jake to see you do it."

She leaned forward, sweeping her tongue across my lips, and I was a fucking goner! In seconds I had her underneath me on the bed while I attacked her lips with my own. I pulled back, my eyes black with lust, and said, "I will make that happen, baby. I promise."

Just as I was about to rip the clothes from her body, I heard my phone beep, alerting me of a message. Just as I decided to ignore it, it beeped again. I groaned, getting up to check it.

It was Emmett. Shit! I forgot all about my guests downstairs, waiting for me to return. I read his message.

'_Hey dude, Charlie and I got tired of waiting for your ass to come back. I guess you and isabella made up! LOL We will catch ya later. :)'_

"Who was that?" Bella asked me from the bed.

I smirked, saying, "Let's just say, we can go at it like rabbits if we want to now!"

And that we did. Sleepy and sated, we began to talk about the fantasy, _our _fantasy, and how we could make it happen. Just thinking about it brought my cock to life again. Rolling on top of her, I showed Isabella just how excited I was about her plan. Listening to her moans told me just how much she understood. My God, I loved my wife.

**A/N: Well...I think this Edward could take me anyway! LOL! I told you he would be brazen and hot at the same time. So hit that button and tell me what ya think...**


	18. The Ultimate Fantasy

**BP**

**Ch 18: The ultimate Fantasy**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

**A/N: This chapter will contain some sexually explicit scene...just warning you ahead of time.**

Bella and I had been discussing the plan for our ultimate fantasy. I still couldn't believe that she wanted it to happen too; I was stunned, to say the least. I had her call Jake... yeah, I know, I'm so bad. Following the plan, she called Jake and asked him if he'd like to hang out with her. I could tell she was buzzing with excitement.

He was suspicious at first, knowing I would never let her meet up with him. She gave the excuse that I would be out with my lawyer having a consultation. She waited in the kitchen, dressed in my t shirt and a pair of jeans. She looked sexy as hell; I loved it when she wore my clothes. I went up behind her and shoved my erection up against her ass. I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Did you call, Jake?" I asked, nibbling on her ear, my hot breath fanning across her face.

She leaned back into my chest and whispered breathlessly, "Yes, he's on his way over right now. I told him you were out." I smiled against her skin in anticipation.

I moaned as I moved against her, palming her face to turn it toward me. I captured her lips with mine. We stood in that position, our exchange becoming more and more heated. She turned her body fully toward mine; I could feel her nipples rubbing up against my chest. My hands roamed over the thin material; I fondled her breasts with my hands, eliciting a gasp from her.

I pulled back from her just enough to pull her jeans down her legs, leaving her in a thong and my t shirt. My hand went to her ass, squeezing it. I ran my nose up the column of her neck, taking in her fragrance. I began to kiss her again as my hands continued to roam; she moaned into my mouth.

"Fucking hell, woman, he'd better get here quick, I'm ready to go!" I mumbled in between kisses.

I sat her up on the counter and pulled her thong down. I brought it to my nose, inhaling, then stuffed it in my pocket. Bella was losing patience and started to undo the fly on my jeans, pushing them down with her feet. Stepping out of my jeans, my lips found hers again and we kissed hungrily. I could smell her arousal and knew then that I needed a fucking taste. I dropped to my knees and spread her legs wide open. I took a moment to stare at her pussy...so perfect. My head went between her thighs and I started licking and nipping.

She was so wet she was dripping. Just as I slid my tongue between her pussy lips, we heard a car pull up; we knew who it was. I'd left the front door unlocked. I thrust my tongue into her wet core as she ground her hips, fucking my face.

"Fuck! Edward...more! I need more!" she moaned and whimpered as I moved to flick her clit with my tongue, biting and sucking on it. Isabella was writhing beneath me when we heard the front door open and Jake called out her name.

"Bella! I'm here!"

I sped up my tongue on her pussy; Isabella threw her head back in ecstasy. I felt her tremble as she called out, "Oh Edward! Yes! Oh God, yes!"

I pressed down on her clit with my tongue, making her come hard, just as we heard him gasp.

"What in the hell?!" Jake exclaimed. "Bella, what the fuck?"

That was my cue; I pulled my mouth from her pussy and pulled down my boxers. Thrusting into her, I called out, "Who the fuck do you belong to, baby? Say it! Say my name!"

My dick was hard as a rock as I pounded inside of her. I knew Jake had a perfect view of my bare ass while I fucked Isabella. Enjoying the view, asshole? It's the closest you'll ever get to fucking her, I laughed to myself.

I could see his shadow on the wall as I kept on thrusting, making Bella moan and whimper.

"Edward! Oh fuck! I'm coming again!" she cried.

I shouted, "That's right, baby, come for me. I own that fucking pussy!" I felt her muscles clamp down onto my cock taking me over the edge with her.

I heard Jake stumbling as he ran out of the kitchen. "My eyes! Oh my God, I need some brain bleach. Shit!" he yelled. "Disgusting, perverted asshole!"

"No doubt who you belong to now, baby." I said, nipping at her neck. "Not that there was, anyway. Some assholes are so stupid, they need it illustrated, I guess." I grinned. Isabella's eyes were still glazed over as I pulled out. I pulled my jeans back on and gave her ass a slap, saying, "Get dressed, baby. Don't give the dog a show. Your body is mine to look at, not his."

Looking in her eyes, I smirked and said, "Well...was it as good for you as it was for me, babe?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement when she whispered, "Shhh...he's still here and he will hear you, Edward."

I backed away from her and said loud enough for him to hear, "I honestly don't give a fuck if he heard me or not, Bella. The fucker needed to know you're mine, and that he will NEVER have you like that. I'll be back in a minute, sweetie." I kissed her cheek.

As I went to leave the room she asked, "Where are you going?"

Looking at Isabella, I chuckled, "Don't you worry yourself, babe. I wouldn't leave you alone with him, if that's what you're thinking. I will just be upstairs. You can hang out with him for an hour, Bella, then he needs to leave."

I headed for the stairs, only to hear the sound of a door slamming. Guess old Jake decided not to stick around, I laughed to myself. Can't let him leave thinking I'm a bad host…

I picked up the phone, dialing Jake's number.

"What do you want, Cullen? I don't have time for more of your bullshit."

"What's the matter, Jakey? Didn't you like my little show? Shame you had to leave like that." I could barely contain my laughter. Fucking with this guy was too much fun.

"Go to hell, Edward. I can't believe you'd use Bella like that. Fucking pervert."

"I hate to break it to you, Jake, but what you saw tonight was Bella's idea. I'm one lucky son of a bitch. Too bad you'll never know just how lucky." I taunted. I could do this all day. He just made it way too easy. "I'd love to keep chatting with you, but I'd much rather spend my time fucking my wife. Have a great night, Jake. I know I will!"

I felt Bella wrap her arms around me from behind.

"You're so bad, Edward! I can't believe you called him." she scolded, but I could hear a tinge of laughter in her voice.

"Oh baby, you know you love me that way. How about you let me show you just how bad I can be?" I breathed in her ear, the dark edge in my voice making her shiver. She knew I wanted her again, and just how bad I could be...

With that I threw her over my shoulder and carried her back to our bedroom. I'd show her bad…

**A/N: Yep….the Ultimate fantasy came true! There is more to cum….literally! I also have a new story out called Why did it have to be you and here is the summary for it:**

**Being a teenager is hard enough. When you add in feelings for someone the world says you shouldn't want, it could be a recipe for heartbreak. Isabella's world is turned upside down when her cousin Edward moves back, and he isn't the awkward boy she remembers. What will happen when Edward finds himself sharing her feelings? Will their family ever be the same…Told in Third Person. The story is posted all three sites , TWCS and Fiction Pad.**


End file.
